War of Worlds
by JLeashDaBeast
Summary: Ocs ONLY in the greatest OC battle of all time. 11 worlds 10 leaders 2 supreme lords 1 wining team. who will your Oc side with. how will your Oc do agaisnt others apposing them and wether they win or not only the best Ocs will survive. No more Ocs
1. Chapter 1

"Okom." A deep male voice called

"Yes Dante." A female voice answered.

"I'm bored."

"Well what can I do about it?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the smart one Okom."

"Must I do everything Dante?"

"Why yes, I think so."

_Sigh_ "You just wouldn't survive without me would you Dante?"

"No big sis, I don't think I would."

"Fine." Just then a door opened and someone ran inside dressed in a mailman costume.

"Master Dante and Okom, you have to see this." A man said as he ran inside. The hat he wore covered his face and hair so it was hard to describe him. As he came in lights began to flash on from the door up the stairs to the two chairs in front of him with two people in them. The light hadn't come far enough to show their face so they were a mystery.

"What is this?" Dante asked as he took the package the mailman had in his hand.

"It… It's the yearly report of all the planets in the milky way."

"Oh good, open up the package Dante." Okom told her younger brother which he did.

"Hmm, this is strange. 11 planets have yet to pay their respects to us."

"Oh that won't do Dante, Mokaii." The mailman jumped.

"Yes master. "

"I think its time for me and my brother to finally have some fun and come out of hiding after all these years. Ready the captors."

"Yes finally some fun sis." Dante said.

PokemasterAj: OK now you know a little (and I mean that literally) about what's going on. You can submit up to 2 or 3 at least (but they have to be from different worlds even if they're related) so everyone can get at least one or two in. They'll all be used but some will die quicker than others. Sogo ahead and submit. O and also I'm looking for leaders of the planets that I didn't make an OC for when I showed the examples.

Worlds:

Kodieta (Peace world)

Draskei (Evil world)

Odura (War world)

Assandiate (Assassin world)

Jai (junk world)

Earth (neutral)

Nundaike (Mechanics planet)

Yomadi (Beasts planet)

Ronin (Samurai and/or ninja)

Zamontodun (repo world)

Mokodunte (Supreme world)

Name:

Age: (6 to whatever number you want)

Gender: (male or female)

Appearance/Clothing: (what they look like, hair, clothes etc.)

Personality: (how they act)

History :( past and accomplishments)

Element:(Do they specialize in a certain element like water or fighting types)

Fusion:(Can they fuse with their pokemon yet, if so what do they look like.)

Special:(Do they have an ultimate attack or state, if so then put the name here and a description of it)

Pokemon:(If you want, nicknames, history, and personality. It'll make it more interesting)

Planet (choose from the list above)

Opinion of home world and Future leader: (Your OC(s) opinion of their home world and my OC that's on it but only if they're from the same world)

Outlook on love:(What does your OC think about love)

Other: (anything else you want me to know, do they have a crush on an OC or have a weakness when it comes to money and chocolate? The possibilities are endless)

Name: Kiirod Kinroo

Age: 16 

Gender: Male

Appearance: Tyran has Blue hair in a ponytail to his mid-back,, a completely black katana (right) and a white one (left) on his sides and blue eyes. Has an open black and white kimono that has the Yin-Yang symbol on the back and black hakama pants. He also has sandals and a long diagonal scar from his right shoulder to the lower left of his stomach, and bandages wrapped around his feet, ankle, and stomach.

Personality: Tyran is a very calm person; it's rare for him to be mad at someone. Though he has trust issues he's usually compassionate to everyone human and pokemon alike. Due to the fact on how he was raised he'll follow the orders of higher male or female. He's very brave and doesn't back down from a challenge. Tyran's honest, speaks what he thinks, and is basically during the right thing when training. When he's not training he'll play tag and other games with his pokemon or cook food for them. It's hard for him to think of an insult for anybody (seeing as though he can only see the good in people) and constantly gives compliments to people, which some girls take it as him flirting. He's mostly loyal to his friends and will die to protect them if he needs to.

History: Began training in his father's Dojo as a samurai ever since he could walk, Tyran was the most unusual of all the students there since he could talk to pokemon and understand them. He also Used Aura abilities he learned from his Lucario to boost his own abilities, making him the strongest and a primary target to fight on Ronin and even other planets. When he turned 13 his father hosted a tournament with the best fighters from around the world. It wasn't until Tyran had gotten to the finals that he found out that it was set up to get him killed in the process. After he had won he left the village to avoid being attacked. 

Element: Fighting and Normal

Fusion:

Machamp: he gets large muscles and his strength increases by 12

Lucario: His appearance doesn't change except for the fact that a large black bracelet with spikes on it appears on both of his wrists and neck. His powers of aura increase greatly making it possible for him to use many defensive and offensive aura moves such as force palm.

Special:

Kabano's fury: His white katana is fused with his aura becoming blue and white. Just by swinging at air in this state causes Kabano to destroy an entire building.

Katana's fury: His black katana is fused with aura becoming blue and black. Kiirod has yet to meet something or someone strong to break through his ultimate defense.

Twins of destruction: Kiirod's ultimate power, which he rarely has to use. Kabano and Katana fuse together forming a black and white Katana known as Tenmon no Tsurugi (Means heaven's Gateway sword.) or Ten for short. Kiirod never remembers what happens when he uses it but all he knows is that anyone who's near once he uses it dies. As a result, he dislikes using it. Only an enemy he knows he can't defeat has ever made him use this and there were only two so far who has made him do this.

Pokemon:  
Machamp, Lucario, Primeape

Planet: Ronin

Opinion of home world and Future leader: My home of Ronin is the best when it comes to ninja and samurai ways and if I truly must lead us in this unneeded war then so be it

Outlook on love: It truly is a wonderful thing though I find it rather almost impossible for me to fall in love with training and all. Even if I did I don't think a girl would fall for someone like me.

Other: nothing else

Name**: **Ryusaki Ketchum

Age: 15

Gender: male

Appearance/Clothing: black-spiky hair that is red at the tips and crimson red eyes. He wears a red t-shirt with black dragon designs over it with a black vest over it, red and black gloves, black pants, and red and black shoes.

Personality: Ryusaki is the type of person who doesn't let trouble comes to him, instead being one of the main people to cause it. He's constantly flirting and/or dating girls he's probably just met. During the day he likes to have 'fun' by toying with the police such as pulling pranks on them and stealing from stores (though he has the money to pay for them) then running away. He also isn't the type to follow all, and sometimes any rules an authority gives him.

When it comes to battle it's a more serious matter to him. If the one who he's fighting provokes him or threatens to kill his friends he won't hesitate to kill them in an instance. He likes to come up with things as he fights so that his opponents don't have time to think, so if they're not those type of people who study there opponent and come up with a plan before the battle then they'll have a tough time.

History:Ryusaki grew up in the streets of his home planet Draskei, being raised by the legendary pokemon of his world known as Shrowd (You'll find out about him and the other legends later on). He often stole from and fought a LOT of people, even if they were way older then he. Many people of Draskei respect him for this(and it takes a lot for these people to even recognize you). The people there often asked him to lead their raids on other planets (not the eleven worlds listed but other non main planets) and even on the weaker people on their planet!

Element: Fire, Dark, Dragon, and Fighting

Fusion: As of now he can only fuse with Drago because he hasn't gained enough power and skill to learn how to do their fusion

Drago: Not much changes about his appearance except that he grows large Dragonite wings, as for his abilities, his speed and strength are increased ten times his normal strength and speed, and he gains the ability to fly

Special:Demon Awakened:?

Shadow shield: Shadows form around him for protection whenever someone attacks. It can only be activated whenever he's at the edge of death or by will when he commands it himself.

Black Aura Connection: Ryusaki connects his and anyone else he wants aura to each other making so if he or anyone else who's connected dies then the others who are connected will die to. He's saving this move for a certain person incase he can't defeat as a last result because once someone is locked in it can never be removed until everyone in it is dead, including Ryusaki who has to be connected for it to work.

Pokémon:Shrowd, Infernape (Blaze), Dragonite (Drago)

Planet: Draskei

Opinion of home world and Future leader: "First off let me just say that all of us people from Draskei are not evil, just most of us. I'm in the so-so category for us. We get our name from the way we fight in battle and the powers we use. As for me being the leader for us I cant believe! Something always told me I was destined for greatest and this war will be ours, most people are afraid of us anyway."

Outlook on love: "Everyone needs love, even though some of my people are against it and they believe in one-night stands only so if you get pregnant then it was faith. But anyway ladies your king is here.

Other:Has a demon inside him known as Sauras (Not the one Ryusaki had changed into that was just a transformation) and a tendency to call people bastards when mad

Name: Tyrell Jackson (Rex)

Age: 22

Gender: male

Appearance/Clothing: Black with a muscular build, and 6 feet tall. He doesn't wear a shirt revealing his muscles but he does wear black pants, blue shoes, and blue and black gloves.

Personality: Rex loves to fight, period. His life has always been about fighting. (More so then usual for even a fighting planet) It's how he learned in school, his favorite part of history was every single war in the books, which he can reenact perfectly, and it was somehow used so he can learn how to cook.

History: Rose by fighting types. I don't think I should explain any further.

Element:Rock, ground, water, normal

Fusion:

Rocky: His skin and entire body becomes completely black Stone and his eyebrows disappear (like a super saiyan 3) and his strength is increased by 2x(some people don't even think that's possible considering how strong he already is.)

Gator Mouth: He grows huge long blue spiky hair that reaches his ankles, which he can use to cover his entire body, 12 water blades also form around his body. The powers he gains are the ability to create water from the evaporation in the air for attacks and as for the water blades self-exclamatory

Ditto: His appearance doesn't change but he's able to copy any move and or appearance of someone

Special:

Rock Claw: Rex's hand becomes covered in the rocks or sand from his surroundings to form sharp claws on his fingers for a devastating attack.

Water clones: creates special water people that cause anyone who touches them to be under his command

Destruct: Rex creates a huge dome that surrounds his enemies inside then blows up. His ultimate move, no one faced against has yet to survive this attack.

Pokemon:Onix (Rocky), Ditto, Feraligator (Gator Mouth), Ryhorn

Planet: Odura

Opinion of home world and Future leader: We are the best battle I mean come on check out the name. Plus with me behind the base of operations they're no way we could lose

Outlook on love: one word… Population. Other then that there is no need, besides we all should be focusing on battle and weapon skills

Other: nope

Name: Zanate Pierce (Zero)

Age: 16

Gender: female

Appearance/Clothing: A very beautiful girl with red eyes, and white and black hair that reaches her mid-back. Wears a black tight fitting T-Shirt to show her curves that says 'you're here for my amusement in white letters. She wears a black mini skirt with white stripes, and black flats with white socks.

Personality: She is spoiled and self-centered. She dislikes anything that doesn't interest her. Money is the main thing she cares about and that is about it. She only wants to look out for herself and sometimes (depending on who) anyone with her same goal. Zero thinks money can buy and get her anything she wants. But if that doesn't work then, depending on their threat to her, she'll Fight/deal or kill them herself or have her lieutenant (an OC) handle it.

History: When Zero first turned 5 she learned the value of hard work even though they had a lot of money. Her parents had put her straight to an all-girl training camp to become a repo agent without going to school. Her teachers treated her as a princess and gave her whatever she wanted. She bribed the girls to get what she wanted from them. She found the training fun and the money she would gain better the more she stayed. Though Zero had many friends, she easily tossed some of them aside so she could rise higher in her planets ranks. Zero finished training at 10 being the youngest in the history of Zamontodun to graduate from their camps. After this she took her own elite force to carry out her own Galactic business

Element: Water, Ice, normal, Grass, Ghost, psychic

Fusion:

Special:

Minus: different levels determine the strength of the attack. Its powers are unknown, except for her though level 10 is when her ultimate power is released though.

Pokemon: Weavile, Ditto, Sceptile, Mismagius, Alakazam, Prinplup

Planet: Zamontodun

Opinion of home world and Future leader: We exist to take away from our target and give back to our client for payment, nothing else. My role in leading this world is as simple as this: we work for the highest payer and if it comes to us killing each other then so be it, as long as the me and the people who wont try and betray me get paid.

Outlook on love: Love? (Blush) I… I really don't care for love, after all its not like I can fall in love with… some boy who's not even worth my time. It… can be bought just as anything else can.

Other: weakness for anything involving money. When it comes to boys Zero blushes a lot (only with those who flirt with her) because she hasn't had much experience with those kinds of guys in school but she still tries to act normal.

Name: March

Age: 18

Gender: male

Appearance: Spiky Red-orange hair with orange eyes. A black shirt with a red Dragonite blowing fire at the right, with a red cape to protect him from the harsh weather and is fire proof. He also has red pants, black and orange fingerless gloves, and black and red shoes.

Personality: He's outgoing, doing whatever he can think in his spare time. He'll occasionally flirt with girls he's met before. Hard work isn't really his thing unless he benefits from it or someone convinces him. He does take dragon pokemon seriously and doesn't take kind of people who insult dragon pokemon. He always keeps his fathers blue and orange flute he calls Drago with him.

History: He grew up in Blackthorn City, Johto with his mother and father. He would often visit Dragons Den with his father to show respect to the dragon pokemon. When his father retired he gave him his flute, which can tame angered pokemon

Element: Dragon

Fusion: nope

Special:

Salamance: Grows large red wings and his eyes turn red. His strength and speed are multiplied by 13.

Pokemon: Dragonite, Salamance, and Garchomp

Planet: Earth

Opinion of home world and Future leader: What about it, the only thing special about Earth is the dragon pokemon. Wait me a future leader, well everyone on earth prepare to die then.

Outlook on love: 'Love? What else is there to say except that everyone should have love in his or her life? Even the coldest of people

Other: None


	2. The First Strike

PokemasterAj: Well chapter one is up and running. This is an introduction on how the war starts. A couple of Ocs will appear in this chapter but that's all I want to tell.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Episode 1: The first strike**

Kurogasa Kururugi sat peacefully in his room while sipping Tea with his legs crossed. He had brown hair that is somewhat spiky and has blue eyes. His clothes consisted of a black kimono with a sleeveless-white haori that is ankle-length over it with a picture of an Articuno's head crest, and black hakama pants with white sock and zori. A katana was by his side.

A man wearing a black kimono with a blue jinbaori also with an Articuno's crest, black hakama pants, and sandals sat across from them with a table in between. He had black eyes and his hair was shaved making the only hair on his head was his beard.

"So Kurogasa, have you found the girl for you yet?" The man said.

"No Oolong, not yet." Kurogasa replied. "You sure have been asking me that a lot lately, is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that I'm going to get old soon and I was wondering…"

"Wondering what Oolong?" Then something crossed Kurogasa's mind as he took another sip and an anime sweat drop appeared on his head. "Is this because you want-"

"To be the god father of your child, yes that's correct." Oolong said proudly while standing up. "My son and daughter grew up so quickly that we hardly had time for each other. But with you (he pointed at Kurogasa) I could have the joy of another child." He wiped away his anime tears of joy.

"Oolong I don't think that I'll be with a girl anytime soon." Kurogasa replied to him.

"O come on Kurogasa." Oolong whined. "I'm going to get old soon and I just want one more bundle of joy."

"Then why won't you have another with… you're… wife?" Kurogasa said as Oolong went to corner and got in the fetal position. The area around him was black with purple scribble lines above his head. "I'm so sorry, I forgot that she divorced you." Kurogasa patted his back.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." Oolong said sadly

"Captain Oolong, lieutenant Kurogasa, come quick!" Someone said as they burst into the room. "The village is under attack!"

"What did you say!" the 16 year-old said as both of them stood up, dropping the tea on the floor. Kurogasa followed oolong outside to see 10 strange figures in suits (like from Tron) in different colors. The ground and buildings were covered in snow that was on the foot of an icy mountain. "Who are you and what do you want." Kurogasa asked with his hand near his sword for attack.

The figure in the orange stepped forward. His orange suit and eyes was a sign that he was from Mokodunte. "Take us to her."

"What?" One of the men behind Kurogasa said.

"All of you should

unless you fools really wish to die you fools?" The one with the silver coloring asked. It had a female voice.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Oolong replied.

"I was hopping that we'd do this the easy way." The orange suited man sighed. "Kodieta, Draskei, Odura, Jai, and Earth," he called causing 5 of suited figures in the colors (in the order they were called) pink, black, red, brown, and white. "You 5 take care of them while the rest of us find their legendary pokemon."

"Yes sir Mokodunte." They all replied. Mokodunte and the other 4 disappeared.

"Kurogasa." Oolong called as he ran towards the mountain. "You come with me while the others protect the village from those things."

"Right, I'm right behind you." Kurogasa said as he followed.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" The people of the stadium yelled repeatedly. It was an arena and everyone had been cheering for one of the fighters to win. The field was a rocky terrain and it seemed as though the battle was almost over.

"It's over, time for you to die." A boy with light Blue Waist length hair said. He had cat like Blue eyes. He wore a Medium Size long sleeved black shirt, and a baggy army Cargo pants, and bandages on his feet. He also wore black headphones with star designs on them. A sword occupied his left hand.

"Wait, I forfeit, please don't kill me." The blue haired boy's opponent begged, he had plenty of scars and deep cut and blood was all over his body while the blue haired boy didn't have a scratch on him. He threw his sword into the air, a light flashed, and he caught a dagger with his left hand and stuffed it into his cargo's pocket. "I got you now!" the blue haired boy's opponent said as he jumped up and put his hands together, but before he could attack, the blue haired boy's right hand covered his face. He lifted him with off the same hand.

"Did you really think I'd let you live? Just because I disposed of my weapon you thought I was feeling sorry for you." The boy said. "O I feel sorry for alright. Not because you're about to die but because you thought you could pull that trick on me. I was just going to kill you but now a more suitable faith is in order."

"Wait, I'm sorry, don't-"

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Iridium Hart for breaking Shrowd Academy's history record by making this his 202nd straight win." An announcer called as everyone cheer chanting Iridium's name over and over again. Iridium walked towards the exit as his opponent lay motionless on the ground while a strange black shadow covered his face.

"So how does it feel to hold the record Ice King?" Some guy and a group of his friends asked. Iridium just ignored them and everyone else that called him by that name, because of how annoying it was, until he reached the outside of the academy. Iridium stopped as he sensed 10 powers.

"Well if it isn't the Ice King." One of 10 figures dressed in silver said as she and her other 9 companions appeared.

"Let me guess, more annoying fans?" Iridium sighed.

"Not quite." The girl said. "We know that you happen to know the whereabouts of Shrowd and the being protecting him."

"So, and if I do?"

"Then you will show us where Shrowd is of course." The one in yellow answered. His right hand rested on the sword by his side.

"The 10 of you aren't from this planet its obvious that you all represent the ten colors of the other worlds flags."

"And that means…"

"You have no right to see him. Now you have 1 of two choices, get the hell out of my way or I'll kill all of you." Iridium was starting to get annoyed with them.

"The kid actually thinks he can take on all 10 of us." The brown one (Jai) said. Before any of them knew it, a dagger went through Jai's head instantly killing him. Iridium disappeared and reappeared near the pink one (Kodieta), grabbing her wrist and kicking her in her forehead towards the ground leaving her skull cracked and a crater in the ground. The other eight jumped back at Iridium's sudden attack.

"Well it looks like we have a feisty one here." Mokodunte said after witnessing how easily Iridium took out two of his partners. The yellow figure (Ronin) jumped into the air pulling out his sword and slashing down at Iridium but he grabbed his dagger out of Jai and it transformed into a sword just in time for Iridium to block the attack.

"Strong too." Ronin said after Iridium blocked his attack. "This'll be fun."

The snow was beginning to fall harder and harder the farther up the icy mountain. Mokodunte, Zamontodun (Zamon for short), Yomadi (green), Nundaike (blue), and Assandiate (purple) had finally reached the top. Nundaike spotted a yellow orb inside a shrine at sitting at the highest peak of the mountain.

"Good work on the find Nundaike." Mokodunte said to his partner. "I knew it was the right choice to pick me as the captain of the Ronin capture squad." He looked at his metal armband that he wore to see that it had yet to have one of the other 10 dots glowing. "And it looks like we'll be the first group to capture our target."

"Not so fast." They all heard two voices say. It was Oolong and Kurogasa and they stood in front of the shrine just a couple feet away from Mokodunte and the others.

"Well lookie here, It's the two heroes here to try and stop us." Mokodunte said.

"I'll ask once more, who are you and what do you want." Kurogasa asked.

"If you really want to know then fine, it won't matter that we told you after you die." Nundaike replied. "Who we are is not of any importance, just call us by the planets we're from."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Oolong said.

"I was getting to that. As far as you know is as simple as this, there are other planets, their names, and the flag colors. But the reason we're here is because you are to much of a threat too all us planets, so we came to take Gougo Na Joutei and destroy your planet and everyone on it."

"So just because we're a threat you all are going to try and kill us?" Kurogasa said raising his voice at them.

"Exactly." Yomadi said behind them. He leaped in between them with two Aura spheres in his hand and tried to blast them both. Oolong and Kurogasa quickly took out their swords to block them, though they were still sent into the air.

"Cheap shot." Oolong said after lading on his feet. Yomadi and Assandiate chased him as he jumped back while the others headed for Kurogasa. Yomadi slid on the snow making him move fast enough to try and trip him but Oolong stopped to leap over Yomadi and towards Assandiate. Being caught off guard Assandiate couldn't stop the attack and Oolong put a deep slash through her chest. Assandiate stepped back.

"What the hell are you things?" Oolong said after seeing that her blood was purple instead of red.

"Your worst nightmare." Yomadi said behind him. Assandiate pulled out two electric daggers and attacked while Yomadi came up from behind bringing out his five flaming claws. Both attacks hit and caused an explosion but Assandiate and Yomadi were the ones blown back.

"How did… he do that?" Assandiate said after getting up. When the smoke cleared it revealed that Oolong blocked both attacks. His sword had stopped Assandiate's front attack while another was held behind his back to block Yomadi.

"Aura's Blade." Oolong replied while smiling. "I am not captain of the village security force for nothing you know." Oolong's body began glowing blue and 11 swords, not counting the two in his hands, appeared around his body. "Now where were we?"

"He's full of surprises isn't he Yomadi?" Assandiate asked her partner. Over a little father away Kurogasa fought Mokodunte, Nundaike and Zamon. Zamon fired her bullets from her gun towards him but Kurogasa's skill with his sword enabled him to deflect them. Nundaike summoned what looked like a hologram of four keyboards and screens at his front, sides, and back. He began typing and a blue hammer appeared to smash him but Kurogasa caught it in his hands.

"Give it up kid." Nundaike said. "At least you'll get to live a little longer before you all die. Or maybe you and your friend could join us in destroying this planet."

"Never!" Kurogasa yelled at him. "I'd never betray Ronin by destroying it or anyway period."

"Suit yourself then, master Mokodunte if you will."

"I got you now!" Mokodunte said before firing a dragon pulse from his hands. Kurogasa was unable to block the attack with him being occupied by the hammer.

"Kurogasa, I'm coming for- AArgh!" Oolong said after trying to go help him but since he lowered his guard Assandiate and Yomadi both stabbed him in his back.

"You should watch your back fool." Assandiate said. All of his swords and his blade disappeared leaving only his real one. Yomadi finished it by blasting him with aura sphere.

"Oolong!" Kurogasa yelled.

"It's over with kid." Zamon said as the attack neared. But right before the attack hit an ice beam hit it. It was an Articuno.

"Where the hell did that Articuno come from?" Mokodunte said. Everyone except for Kurogasa looked giving him enough time to move out the way making the hammer hit the ground. He ran over to Oolong to see if he was okay.

"Oolong, are you alright?" Kurogasa asked him but Oolong lay there motionless. Kurogasa hoped that he had just been knocked out but he didn't want to admit he was dead. Articuno flew over to Kurogasa to check on him incase he was hurt. "I'm okay Articuno."

"What's wrong, are you gonna cry?" Mokodunte said while watching him. "You should have taken Nundaike's offer when you had the chance, now the both of you fools will die."

"Shut up." Kurogasa stood up and turned towards them. "I'll make you all pay for this, Articuno." He said as he looked up to his partner. Articuno knew what he wanted him to do so he flew up in the air.

"Nundaike, what are they doing?" Mokodunte asked. Articuno came back down and began glowing blue while circling Kurogasa moving faster and faster creating a tornado blizzard.

"If I'm correct they are fusing with each other." Nundaike replied. They all felt his aura becoming stronger as Articuno's body began to disappear.

"Oh I've always wanted to see one of these and kill someone in that state. Let them change." Yomadi said. Wind picked up and the snow felt like it was all concentrated on them, pushing them back. They all covered their eyes as the light was becoming too bright for their eyes. After a few more seconds the snow calmed back down to a normal snowfall and the light disappeared.

"So this is a fusion, I'll be sure to upload this into my data bank." Nundaike said after see Kurogasa. He hadn't changed much but he had Articuno's wings with stardust streams coming out of them.

"Time to end it." Kurogasa said as the snow became heavy again, to heavy for them to see. He flew into the air and shot an ice beam at them but they all jumped out of the way just in time. He decided to go for Assandiate and Yomadi first, flying toward them he kicked Yomadi in his head and when Assandiate came with her daggers he dodged her quickly jumping behind her, held up his hand and froze her solid. Yomadi tried to use the blinding snow to his advantage and rush him from behind again but Kurogasa, without turning around, thrust his sword into him.

Yomadi held the sword and tried to remove it but Kurogasa pushed it in deeper. "You…. didn't even…. turn around." Yomadi said as his green blood came out.

"Didn't need to, your stench let know where you were." Kurogasa used his sword to throw him into Assandiate, shattering her and killing them both. A blue hammer appeared out of nowhere from behind Kurogasa. Kurogasa caught it with one hand.

"What!" Nundaike yelled in surprise after appearing. "How are you able to stop my attack with one hand. You weren't able to do that before, unless…. The fusion caused you to become stronger."

"By ten to be exact." Kurogasa said as he grabbed the handle with his other hand, ripping it away from Nundaike's telekinetic grasp. He swung it sideways, hitting his mark by knocking Nundaike over. As Nundaike got up he looked into Kurogasa's eyes seeing they had become black.

"You idiot, you're not the same as before, it's obvious that you're anger along with the fusion has corrupted you. Anyone in their right mind knows that human fusion while in an angered state causes-"

"Shut up." Kurogasa said as he picked Nundaike up by the neck. Mokodunte and Zamon heard Nundaike scream somewhere in the snow.

"He's in rage, others wise he wouldn't be this strong." Zamon said to her leader.

"Won't matter since the two of us combine are two strong for him."

"We'll see about that." They heard Kurogasa say in the snow. Kurogasa appeared due to the glow of his katana.

**Hyouchuu Arashi (Icicle Storm)**

**A** wave of icicle spears was sent towards them by his katana. Mokodunte Brought up an orange shield shape barrier to block the attack for him and Zamon. Kurogasa appeared behind them but Zamon grabbed his arm.

**Minus: Level 1**

Kurogasa felt tons of pressure on top of him and fell to his knees. Then a dragon pulse by Mokodunte knocked him into the air but because of the pressure on his body he hit the ground at a level that caused him extreme pain. Mokodunte walk over as Kurogasa tried to get up.

"Like I said, we're to strong for you. Do you see how easily we took you down?" Mokodunte kneeled down and picked him up by his hair. He made Kurogasa look into his eyes before reciting a chant that was unpronounceable to him. His eyes began reverting back to blue as Kurogasa regained control and his Articuno, in as much pain as he was, appeared at his side.

"Now, EAT THIS!" Mokodunte shoved his face into the snow.

"How does it feel weakling?" Zamon said as she walked over to him. She kicked him in his side and shot him in the back. The shot caused him to scream in pain as blood came out of his mouth. They both began beating them both mercifully for a while until Kurogasa finally spoke through the pain.

"You…. Won't… Getaway... with this." Kurogasa's vision was becoming blurry and it was becoming hard to move.

"Oh really Kurogasa." Zamon said. "Then I guess we should show you better then we can tell you by killing you. Would you like to do the honor Mokodunte?"

"How about us both finish him Zamon?"

"You're to kind captain Mokodunte." They both held dark pulses in their hands getting ready to fire.

'_Damn, this can't be it. I can't die now. I have to protect the shrine, Oolong, and the village.' _Kurogasa thought. As he began to black out he heard fighting, whether they were on his side or not he couldn't tell but one thing is for sure, he heard what he thought would be the last words.

"DIE!"

**Draskei**

"Wow Iridium you really did a number on these things." A 'friend' of Iridium said as he looked down at the 10 bodies stacked on his table. He had black-spiky hair that was red at the tips and crimson red eyes. He wears a red t-shirt with black dragon designs over it with a black vest over it, red and black gloves, black pants, and red and black shoes.

"I warned to leave me alone but they wouldn't listen. So I killed all of them." Iridium replied.

"What are these things and what did they want." Iridium's 'friend' asked.

"Ryusaki what's the point of you going to school if you never learn anything?" Iridium asked.

"To be honest I really don't know." Ryusaki said.

"They're called captor druids, specially designed to attack and destroy enemy planets only. They said they came for you and Shrowd before I started attacking, but towards the end when I destroyed the last one which was the leader, from Ronin, I found this." Iridium pulled out an orb from his pocket. "It's specifically for you, It appeared out of nowhere when I defeated them all."

"O a present Iridium!" Ryusaki said as he snatched it away from him. "You shouldn't have."

"Do you want to end up like them over there?" Iridium replied to Ryusaki while pointing to the pile.

"Fine don't get all hostile on me." Ryusaki examined the ball and studied it for a couple of seconds. Then without warning he threw it towards the ground and it burst into a orange dust.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Iridium yelled at Ryusaki. "You destroyed it!"

"Well my bad, I thought it'd open up!" Ryusaki yelled back. They kept arguing for some time and hadn't noticed a portal had appeared in the dust and a man came through. He watched them for a while until he decided to speak.

"Ex-excuse me sirs." He said.

"WHAT!" Iridium and Ryusaki both yelled in unison at the man dressed in an orange mailman suit. The man jumped backed at their outburst at him.

"M-my name is Mokaii Dunterell and I'm here to pass a message to Ryusaki Ketchum and Iridium Hart." He said.

"We're Ryusaki and Iridium." Ryusaki said.

"Right." Mokaii said. He cleared his throat and his eyes went from black to white and he began speaking in a different voice. "Congratulations for defeating the captors but they were just the first of thousands captor druids. We are not normal druids, we are self-acting, self-functioning machines that have decided to get rid of the planet of Draskei as you fools actually pose a threat to our rule of all the planets that you've faced."

"What?" Ryusaki said.

"He's referring to the captors I destroyed when he said the planets we've faced." Iridium said to Ryusaki.

"Yes." Mokaii said then continued. "We have decided to give you a choice first of course, join us or you Draskein go against all ten planets. I would take the lives of the non-fighters on this planet in consideration if I was you." Iridium pulled Ryusaki over to have a conversation in private.

"What do you think Ryusaki, should we trust these things?" Iridium whispered to Ryusaki.

"Really Iridium your actually asking my opinion?"

"You're right, I'll tell them we disagree." Iridium turned around but Ryusaki pulled him back.

"I never said that. I mean what if everybody isn't strong enough to withstand their attacks." Ryusaki said.

"Then they die, it's not like I care about anyone here."

"But what have they done to us?" Iridium stared at him like he was an idiot after that remark.

"They tried to kill me, you and take Shrowd away you idiot."

"O yea I forgot." Ryusaki said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"They cant be trusted Ryusaki, agreed?"

"Agreed." They both went back to Mokaii.

"What is your decision?" Mokaii said.

"We won't be ruled by you anytime soon." Ryusaki replied to him. Mokaii smiled.

"Then all of you Draskeins shall die!" Mokaii's eyes reverted back to normal and he stumbled a little as he regained consciences. He looked up at Iridium and Ryusaki and nodded. "Thank you for your time." Then he disappeared.

"Whoever gave Mokaii that message sure is full of himself." Ryusaki said after everything got silent. "You defeated ten by yourself easily. There's no way they could defeat all of us Draskeins." Though Iridium sighed at his stupidity.

"Those I defeated weren't even level 1 ranked those were prototypes. Since we defied them they'll probably stat sending in the real ones now." Iridium informed him. "Some even have enough power to rival our owns, it'll be a matter of time before they get here.

"When do you think that'll be?" Ryusaki asked. The ceiling began shaking then fell in. Ten more Captors stood on the roof looking down at them that looked exactly like the others but Iridium sensed that these were much stronger then the ones before. "Iridium, what level are these?"

"Hello fellas how are you this fine day?" Ronin said.

"They're level 9."

"Against us you won't be so lucky, especially since we have some friends." Ronin said as he jumped down into the room with the 9 behind, and as he did this 3 more sets of them appeared. Each set with higher power levels then the last.

"We're in for a world of trouble Iridium." Ryusaki said but surprisingly with a smile.

"It's been a while since me and you fought and haven't try to kill each though." Iridium said as they both backed into the walls."

"Kill them both."

**PokemasterAj: So tell me how I did. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I bet your wondering if Kurogasa and Oolong survived and what Kurogasa heard. And probably what's going to happen to Ryusaki and Iridium, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter. More Ocs appear in the next Chapter.**

**See Ya**


	3. Episode 2: A plan set into motion

**PokemasterAj: Ok another chapter's up.**

**Sorry for the wait. P.S. I need two Ocs for the Assandiates top squad (1 female, and 1 male). Other than that, have enough Assandiates (for now at least) and I need more from the other planets please.**

**Episode 2: Mokaii's Mission: A plan set in to motion**

**Location: The Dark Room**

**World: Unknown**

"Mokaii!" Okom yelled out from her chair.

"Yes ma'am Master Okom." Mokaii said as he appeared.

"How are things going so far with our plan, and what was the Draskeins decision?"

"So far messages have been sent to Ronin and Draskei just as you had ordered and as you predicted Draskei refused. "

"Good Mokaii." Dante said. "Now I believe that the Assandiates are next to receive their message."

"Correct sir, I was just heading there."

"Good then off you go." Okom said.

"Yes but before I go can I ask a question?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Why send different messages to all 11 planets if you want all of them destroyed anyway?"

"Mokaii, my sister is much, much smarter than you and realized that in order to have the most fun in destroying them we have to have them destroy each other." Dante told him.

"And that's why you're sending different messages to the planets to make it seem like it's actually the planets working against each other. Do you understand?" Okom informed him.

"Yes masters now I do, I'll be on my way." And with that Mokaii left Master Okom and Dante.

**Assandiate**

9 Captor druids lay on the ground. The one left was in the hands of a 17-year-old who had him by the neck. It was a Captor from Yomadi. The one who held him had pale skin, short strait black hair; sharp piercing blue eyes, and was slim but had a muscular build. He wore a black hooded trench coat that goes down to his ankles and kept open, black cargo pants, black boats, black leather gloves, black short sleeved shirt, and black leather straps forming an x on his chest with parts on it for throwing knives.

"You simple minded weaklings." He said before crushing him. Once he did this Mokaii appeared in front of him. "What the hell do you want Mokaii?" He asked without turning towards him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Josh but I have a message for your captain that I think she want to hear." Josh turned towards Mokaii and gave him a smirk.

"I think it'd be best if you gave it to her yourself Mokaii, but under one condition."

"What is it?" Mokaii said. He had become a little uneasy at the 'under one condition' remark.

"Keep up with me." Josh disappeared almost instantly after he finished his sentence. Mokaii quickly reacted and followed behind though he was surprised at Josh's speed. As Mokaii began catching up, Josh ran into the forest.

'_He's fast, but I'm faster.'_ Mokaii thought._ 'There's only three people in this galaxy faster than me, I have to catch him.'_ He jumped up on the tree branches to get a better view of Josh who suddenly came to a stop. _'Why'd he stop?'_

Shadow Ball

Three shadow balls were shot at Mokaii. He easily dodged them. Mokaii appeared in front of Josh only a few feet away. Mokaii smirk.

"You'll have to do better then that Mr. Mercer."

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from the fastest mailman in the galaxy." Josh replied. They both stood there staring at each other for a while. Mokaii holding his bag and Josh with his arms crossed.

"I hope you don't think you're faster than me?" Mokaii said in a serious tone.

"True I'm probably not even close to matching you speed wise," Josh smiled. A tree suddenly snapped and fell towards Mokaii but he saw it jus in time to dodge. Mokaii looked up at Josh's location but he wasn't there. "But that's the point of my distraction."

'_Where'd he-'_ Mokaii's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he jumped into the to air to avoid Josh's dagger. He looked around while he was still in the air. _'So that's how he did it.'_ Mokaii spotted a dagger inside the tree that fell. It was attached to a string, which meant Josh most have pulled it down so he could gain the upper hand. As Mokaii landed on the tree branch above he spotted Josh and appeared near him almost in an instant.

"I've got you now." Mokaii said as he reached for him but Josh smiled again.

"Boom." Mokaii quickly disappeared and landed on a branch as Josh said this.

"What happened to the explosion?" Mokaii asked.

"There wasn't going to be one, I just said it so you'd think I was about to create an explosion."

"I can't believe I fell for that."

"Hpmh, what's wrong? You're afraid to use you're powers and fight back to catch me aren't you?" Mokaii didn't reply. "I thought so." They both disappeared simultaneously and continued the chase.

**Ronin **

Kurogasa had finally awakened from his sleep. He looked around the room he was in. No doubt, he was no longer in his village or out in the snow. He tried to sit up but his injuries made it difficult. "What happened?" Kurogasa said to no one in particular but he received an answer.

"I stopped them from killing you and your friends." Kurogasa looked to his right and saw a blue haired boy who had a ponytail to his mid-back, a completely black katana (right) and a white one (left) on his sides and blue eyes. He wore an open black and white kimono that has the Yin-Yang symbol on the back and black hakama pants. He also had sandals and a long diagonal scar from his right shoulder to the lower left of his stomach, and bandages wrapped around his feet, ankle, and stomach. Kurogasa tried to quickly grab his katana but it was nowhere to be found.

"If you're looking for your weapon it is over there next to your Articuno." The boy said while pointing towards Kurogasa and Oolong's weapons in the corner lying beside Articuno who seemed to be one hundred percent now. Kurogasa looked back over to the boy and wondered why was he here and who was he.

"My name Kiirod Kinroo." Kiirod told Kurogasa as if he had read his mind. "I'm the one who saved you."

"Wait, what about Oolong." Kurogasa said as he had remembered what happened early.

"O do you mean your companion that was with you. He's right here." Kiirod sad as he stood up and moved over so Kurogasa could see him. Articuno walked over to Kurogasa as he used the strength he had to sit up. "You two were beaten pretty badly and if I hadn't come when I did I'm sure those two would have killed you."

"Those captors." Kurogasa said as he balled his fist together while petting Articuno.

_Flashback_

"_Give it up kid." Nundaike said. "At least you'll get to live a little longer before you all die. Or maybe you and your friend could join us in destroying this planet."_

"_Never!" Kurogasa yelled at him. "I'd never betray Ronin by destroying it or anyway period."_

"_Suit yourself then, master Mokodunte if you will."_

"_I got you now!" Mokodunte said before firing a dragon pulse from his hands. Kurogasa was unable to block the attack with him being occupied by the hammer._

"_Kurogasa, I'm coming for- AArgh!" Oolong said after trying to go help him but since he lowered his guard Assandiate and Yomadi both stabbed him in his back._

"_You should watch your back fool." Assandiate said. All of his swords and his blade disappeared leaving only his real one. Yomadi finished it by blasting him with aura sphere._

"_Oolong!" Kurogasa yelled._

"_It's over with kid."_

Flashback End

"Mokodunte and Zamon almost killed all of us because of me."

Flashback

"_You idiot, you're not the same as before, it's obvious that you're anger along with the fusion has corrupted you. Anyone in their right mind knows that human fusion while in an angered state causes-"_

"_Shut up." Kurogasa said as he picked Nundaike up by the neck. Mokodunte and Zamon heard Nundaike scream somewhere in the snow._

"_He's in rage, others wise he wouldn't be this strong." Zamon said to her leader._

"_Won't matter since the two of us combine are two strong for him."_

"_We'll see about that." They heard Kurogasa say in the snow. Kurogasa appeared due to the glow of his katana._

_**Hyouchuu Arashi (Icicle Storm)**_

_A wave of icicle spears was sent towards them by his katana. Mokodunte Brought up an orange shield shape barrier to block the attack for him and Zamon. Kurogasa appeared behind them but Zamon grabbed his arm._

_**Minus: Level 1**_

_Kurogasa felt tons of pressure on top of him and fell to his knees. Then a dragon pulse by Mokodunte knocked him into the air but because of the pressure on his body he hit the ground at a level that caused him extreme pain. Mokodunte walk over as Kurogasa tried to get up._

"_Like I said, we're to strong for you. Do you see how easily we took you down?" Mokodunte kneeled down and picked him up by his hair. He made Kurogasa look into his eyes before reciting a chant that was unpronounceable to him. His eyes began reverting back to blue as Kurogasa regained control and his Articuno, in as much pain as he was, appeared at his side._

"_Now, EAT THIS!" Mokodunte shoved his face into the snow._

"_How does it feel weakling?" Zamon said as she walked over to him. She kicked him in his side and shot him in the back. The shot caused him to scream in pain as blood came out of his mouth._

Flashback End

"Wait a second." Kurogasa said as he looked at Kiirod. "I wasn't even powerful enough in my fusion to beat them. How were you able to?"

"Isn't it simple Kurogasa?" Kiirod smiled. "I'm stronger than you." Kurogasa looked down and frowned.

"Of course, after all I'm weak." Kurogasa replied.

"Don't ever say that again. Do you understand?" Kiirod told Kurogasa which made him look up. "You're not weak, you just haven't fully unlocked your potential, nor your friend. I haven't even unlocked all mine yet I easily took out Mokodunte and Zamon."

"Yes I understand." Kurogasa said. "Could you do me favor though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Train us." Oolong said, as he had been awake.

"How long have you been awake Oolong? Are you alright?" Kurogasa asked.

"Doesn't matter, but I'm fine thanks to Kiirod here." Oolong replied to his lieutenant.

"How did already know his name?" Kurogasa asked surprisingly.

"You didn't know who he was?" Oolong yelled in shock as he quickly stood up.

"Was I supposed to?" Was Kurogasa answer, which made Oolong face palm. Oolong stood in his informer/arrogant know-it-all stance that always made Kurogasa think how a man that was thirty-eight years old could act younger than him.

"Kiirod Kinroo is not only the youngest full fledge samurai ninja but he is also Ronin's champion fighter and the strongest in this galaxy."

"Um, I really don't think I'm the strongest in the galaxy. You're giving me too much credit." Kiirod told Oolong who didn't believe him.

"Non-sense not in all my years have I've never seen someone with your skill and now I get to meet and train with you." Oolong cried tears of joy as he jumped into the air. "This is the happiest day of- OUCH it hurts." Kiirod and Kurogasa both jumped up.

"Captain!" Kurogasa yelled as he Kiirod and Articuno went over to check Oolong to see if he was all right. Kurogasa had seemed to forget about his wounds as he quickly hoped up out of his bed, which caught Kiirod's eye. Though Kiirod's sweat dropped anime style as Kurogasa fell over from the bullet pain still in his back.

"You two shouldn't be stressing your body like that, I haven't fully healed your wounds yet." Kiirod informed acting as though he was in shock even though he really wasn't. Both Oolong and Kurogasa laid on the ground in pain repeatedly say 'ouch' as Kiirod healed.

'_They stood up so easily and fast even though their wounds were serve.'_ Kiirod thought._ 'These two are more powerful then they even realized. I'll have fun training them,'_ Kiirod smiled._ 'I may even be able to teach them my secret aura technique, that is if I can trust them enough.'_

**Assandiate**

Josh had come to the end of the forest as a giant wall stood in the way. Mokaii, breathing heavily, stopped some yards away from him who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I've… stayed with you… the whole… time." Mokaii said between breathes.

"I'm surprised you were able to hold up with me even though you hadn't attacked once." Josh replied with a smile. As he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "But you did hold your side of the bargain so I guess we could listen to what you have to say."

"Wait we?" Mokaii asked. He looked around but couldn't see or sense anyone.

"Yes we. But not out here." Josh told him as he banged his left hand against the wall causing a wave of strange black aura to spread across the wall. "In here." The wall shook before it began to open up like a door. Josh began walking inside as he put his hands in his pockets. Mokaii stood there, astonished at what happened.

'_How is he able to use shadow aura?'_ Mokaii thought._ 'I thought only __**he**__ could use that power. Now I have to worry about two of them.'_

"Are you coming or not Mokaii?" Josh called out as he apparently had realized Mokaii stopped.

"Right Mr. Mercer.' Mokaii said after coming out of his thoughts. As Mokaii past the entrance, the doors closed. It was too dark to see so Mokaii could only sense Josh's presence as he followed him.

"You're pretty smart." Mokaii heard Josh say in the silence but that was the last thing said, as he didn't reply. After what seemed like 30 minutes of walking, Josh stopped. It seemed as though nothing was in front of him but somehow a light appeared as a door opened up. It was a gigantic room that looked as though it was made for an assembly with 10 rows of seats rising higher and higher. Many people were having conversations when they walked in. Others trained shooting attacks and slashing weapons at each other. Mokaii stayed close to Josh.

Josh jumped up to the top of the rows with Mokaii still right behind. He reached under a desk that had his name under it and under that it had rank: #2. A door opened under them and they landed in an all white room. There wasn't anything on the wall or in the room except Josh and Mokaii.

"Addie, Echo!" Josh called and two girls appeared. One had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail that reaches her mid back, a black sleeveless shirt, relaxed fit dark jeans, barefoot, brown eyes, an assortment of knives on a belt around her waist, two black daggers in sheaths next to each side of her waist, black framed shades, and two woven leather bracelets around her ankles.

Another had chilly white hair that falls mid-back with the ends being slightly wavy. Her eyes are black, covered by thick lashes. She had very pale skin and a skinny frame. She stands at 5'3" and she wears a black cheongsam (qipao) that stops at mid-thigh with small slits on the side of the skirt. The dress is short sleeved and has gold trimming with gold flowers decorating it. She also wears gray tights that stop at her knees with simple white flats.

"Who are they?" Mokaii asked Josh.

"The dark brown haired girl is one rank lower then me, Addison Bryant." Josh informed him.

"I prefer Addie." Addie corrected him.

"Right, and the leader of us and everything you've just seen is Echo here." Josh said pointing to the white haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." Echo said with a smile as she extended her hand. Mokaii shook her hand.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me Mokaii?"

"O yea," Mokaii said while pulling out his package. "I have a job offer that you would all be very interested in."

"Really, you do!" Echo said excitedly before taking away the package and opening and reading it. "We'll do it!"

"But I haven't even told you anything about-"

"No need.' Echo interrupted. "I prefer my people to accept missions they don't know then the ones they do. It gives them a test on how good they really are, and besides we're taking the mission anyway."

"We as in me, you, Addie, and the others (the female and male Ocs I need)?" Josh asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Exactly right." Echo said with a grin. "Pack your things everybody and let's go." Echo called as she skipped away.

"Yes, finally!" Addie added. "Come on Josh we have to get ready." Josh hadn't replied and just let himself be pulled away and they all disappeared. Mokaii stood there for a second before he realized he was by himself.

"I guess that's my cue to leave then." Mokaii said to no one in particular. He then left.

**Draskei**

"And you said these guys would be tuff." Ryusaki told Iridium. All thirty of the druids lays broken on the floor inside Ryusaki's home.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Iridium yelled. "The only reason it was easy was because of Shrowd."

"True." The shadow aura pokemon added. He resembled a giant lion. He had an all black mane with a gray body. A black lighting bolt was on his right side and black flame was in place on his tail where his fur was supposed to be. He stood at 5'8" on all fours. "If it wasn't for me, you would've hand a hand full to deal with."

"Who cares about that anyway?" Ryusaki said in an annoyed tone. "What matters is what am I going to do about this mess!" the broken druids lay throughout his house in the kitchen, bathroom sink, tub, his bed, living room floor, and hallway. Walls were cracked along with giant holes in them from the fight. The sofa was snapped in half and pictures were cracked and broken. The kitchen sink was broken and shot out water nonstop. All of them sweat dropped anime style. Shrowd and Ryusaki both looked at Iridium.

"Fine, I guess you two could stay in my extra rooms." Iridium said in an annoyed voiced.

"Yes!" Ryusaki called out with joy. Iridium groaned.

**XXX**

**PokemasterAj: Ok so I've finally updated after what seemed like years and I'm sorry. But anyway tell me what you think. P.S. again I'm sorry and send me more Ocs by PM so that the powers and people are more of a surprise to other readers. And don't forget to review too!**

**CHOA!**


	4. Episode 3: Capture

Episode 3: CaptureXXX

**Location: Rooftop of Pokétech building in Jubilife City.**

World: Earth Time on planet (they're different planets so they can't all have the same time): 12:37 a.m.

Jubilife City was busting with activity as usual, even though it was 12 in the morning. 18 year-old March sat at the edge of the building and stared up at the stars above him. He had spiky Red-orange hair with orange eyes. A black shirt with a red Dragonite blowing fire at the right, with a red cape to protect him from the harsh weather and is fire proof. He also has red pants, black and orange fingerless gloves, and black and red shoes.

"You know…" March began as he spoke to his Dragonite (right) and Salamance (left). "It's kinda hard to believe that ten planets are about to have a war against each other." His two Pokémon nodded in agreement. They stared at the stars for a while longer until a female voice spoke causing them to turn around.

"Now you're copying me?" The girl known as Sapphire Rare questioned her friend. She was 16 and had long, midnight black hair pulled back to one side with a silver barrette. Her eyes were silver and seemed to stare right through your very soul, and light cream colored skin that the guys go crazy for. She had a long sleeve blue shirt with a black jacket that has her name stitched in blue on the pocket with black skinny jeans with a fake claw slash on the left thigh and white sneakers w/ blue laces

"You're not the only who looks at stars you know." March replied with a smile. "Why would I ever want to copy you anyway?"

"Cause I'm the best fighter in town and I can beat you." Sapphire said as she walked over to them, and moving Salamance over so she could sit next to March. March looked at Sapphire and smiled.

"Cute and cocky, I like that." He said to her before returning his attention to the night sky.

"What do you mean by cocky?" Sapphire said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just because you have the skill doesn't, it mean you know how to use it to its full potential." March said without turning to her.

"Whatever you say.' Sapphire said. "Why are you here anyway, you know I always come here at night."

"I wanted to tell you something." March said as he stood up, dusting off his pants. "You see those 10 flickering stars?" March said while pointing her in the direction. Sapphire almost instantly spotted them.

"Yeah I see them." She responded. "What about them?"

"Stars don't flicker, they give constant light so that means they're planets."

"And you're telling me this because…"

"Those ten planets are at war with each other. Soon their war will reach us, even though we're so far away."

"How do you know this?" Sapphire asked with an interested look.

"That's not the point. You need to start gathering more people like us… you know… with similar powers if you want to live through the destruction of our planet." This comment made sapphire stand up with a confused look.

"Whadda ya mean by 'I' need to do this, aren't you gonna help!" She yelled.

"Hmph, I'm not the type of guy to lead a fight; to lazy. I'd end up getting us all killed. You said it yourself that you are the better fighter out of us. Plus you're way braver then me."

"But YOU said that that doesn't matter unless I know how to use it correctly!"

"Exactly, that's why I'm giving you all of my Pokémon." March replied as calmly as ever. Sapphire stared him down for a while but March's expression and decision seemed to remain. He was about to walk away but hen Sapphire grabbed his hand and pulled back around.

"Yeah right," She said with a smile. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Sapphire grabbed the Pokéball on his belt and returned March's Dragonite then pulled March over to Salamance.

"What are you doing?" March questioned as she stood him by his Salamance.

"Well WE are going to get on your Salamance and find others like us and you have no opinion in it what so ever." Sapphire said with a grin on her face. March raised an eyebrow at her.

"So what you're saying is that I no longer have a say in the matter?" He questioned.

"Exactly." March blinked at her, then he groaned and got on Salamance.

"Fine, come on." He says as he held his hand out to help her get up. Sapphire smiled at her success and happily allowed him to give her a lift.

"I knew I could convince you as always." Sapphire said.

"Shut up and just hold on." March said, though Sapphire didn't notice his smile. "Salamance!" Salamance stood up and stretched his long red wings as Sapphire held on to March. "WAIT!" March yelled, as Salamance was about to launch off the rooftop, causing Salamance to almost fall.

"What was that for!" Sapphire barked.

"Shouldn't we go to the Pokémon center first? I mean it's 12:47 in the morning. And besides…" March's stomach growled and he scratched the back of his head. " I've been waiting for you for hours and hadn't ate anything." Sapphire and Salamance sweat dropped anime style.

"Fine then." Sapphire laughed.

"Alright Salamance, to the nearest Pokémon Center!" March commanded. And they headed off

XXX

**Location: Odura World Stadium (O.W.S.)**

**World: Odura**

**Time on Planet: 3:43 p.m.**

"**And there goes another merciful for the one and only… Rex!"** The tournament announcer screamed with excitement as Rex had once again won the world's champion trophy (for the fourth time in a row) and spared his opponent. Rex was black with a muscular build, and 6 feet tall. He didn't wear a shirt revealing his muscles but he does wear black pants, blue shoes, and blue and black gloves.

"O yea!" Rex yelled to the cheering crowd as though he was the Kool-aid guy. "No one's gonna stop my winning streak!" As he said this Mokaii appeared in front of him with a smile on his face. The crowd grew silent.

"I beg to differ!" (Is that how you say it, -_-. Anyway.) Mokaii yelled loud enough for everyone inside to hear.

"Says who!" Rex replied. "I could snap you like a twig kid!"

"Yea your probably right!" Mokaii replied which made Rex raise an eyebrow at the probably part. "But I'm not here for that Rex."

"Well if you're not here to fight then I suggest you leave!" Rex said with an uninterested look while using his hand to make the shoo gesture.

"I'm here to issue a GPC." Mokaii said, ignoring what he said.

"A what?" Rex replied; he never got acronyms.

"A Galactic Planetary Challenge." Mokaii replied. "It's a competition between planets who've all agreed that their entire race will face off against others and loser have to either evacuate their planet or suffer the same fate as it."

"Which is…"

"The destruction of their home planet." Mokaii said. "So far nine planets have agreed and they've decided to add your world as a competitor." Mokaii lied with a straight face as though it was poker. "What is your decision?" Rex pondered for a while then got an idea. He turned to the crowd.

"What do you all think!" Rex yelled to the crowd. They all cheered with excitement, which Rex took as a yes. "And how about I lead us into a victory to remember!" Everyone yelled even louder. Rex turned back to Mokaii, as the crowd grew silent again. "You have your answer."

"Right, I'll be sure to inform the others of your answer." Mokaii said. He disappeared moments later. Rex took this as his cue to begin preparing.

"Everyone let's prepare for battle and load up!" Rex yelled and everyone cheered again. "Spread the word throughout the entire planet so everyone knows what's going on!"

"YEA!" They replied as they began exiting to get ready and inform others. But some were repeatedly yelling, in sync, "REX, REX, REX, REX!" Rex grinned.

'Can't wait to tell Eloise about this.' Rex thought as he exited the stadium.XXX

**Location: Iridium's mansion**

World: Draskei Time on Planet: 11:53 p.m.

"Your place is awesome!" Ryusaki told Iridium as he opened the door to his guest room. The walls and floor were painted black with white stars; it had a king-sized white bed with, and a closed window next to the bed. A brown closet was opposite to the window, and next to it was a door leading to the bathroom, which had its own sink, toilet, bathtub, and standing shower. A TV was next to the door on the right, which made it opposite to the bed. Ryusaki ran in and jumped on the bed in a laying fashion, grabbing the remote in the process, and turned on the TV.

"Just don't break anything, cause for everything broken in this house is a broken bone in your body." Iridium warned.

"Don't worry I'll try and stay under control while in the awesome presence of your house." Ryusaki reassured him.

"You better," Iridium groaned. "If you need me I'll be either in the room down the hall with my name on it or the kitchen. And Shrowd will be in the room next to yours."

"Yea, yea, yea." Ryusaki said without turning his attention away from the TV.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Iridium yelled which caused Ryusaki to jump at his outburst.

"Ok, Ok, I heard you Iridium, no need to be so high strung." Ryusaki replied as he went into the bathroom though Iridium wasn't convinced. But Iridium still just left him alone in the room, closing the door as he left. Ryusaki took this time to take a shower and turned the hot water all the up with even touching the cold water handle (remember he specializes in fire type moves so a hot shower to him is different from most). Ryusaki took off his clothes and stepped in the standing shower but as he did this his ears jumped three times (like Pokémon with heightened sense when they hear something). He smiled and proceeded to take a shower.

Location: Iridium's Mansion, Hallway

Iridium walked quietly with his headphones on listening to Disposable Heroes. He made his way to his kitchen and reached in his cabinet to grab his daily bag of potato chips. He opened it and began eating them when remembered that he hadn't locked the door. Iridium made his way to the living room and grabbed the doorknob to lock it when he noticed it was warm. He quickly pulled out his dagger and turned around with his back against his now locked door and smiled.

"It's seems we have a visitor." Iridium said to no one in particular. It was then that the power went out. Iridium quickly jumped up stairs to get to the hallway. Once he landing he began moving slowly and quietly while sliding his hand on the right side of the hallway's wall as he couldn't see in the dark. He continued walking for a couples a minutes when he suddenly sensed something and jumped to the other side of the hall as a dagger came flying at him. Unfortunately for Iridium he hadn't moved quick enough and was caught on his right arm.

Iridium looked around but the presence had disappeared.

'_This is bad.'_ Iridium thought as he held his arm. Iridium sensed the presence again as another dagger appeared and hit him in the leg. Iridium ignored the pain, snatched the dagger out of his leg but then the dagger disappeared somehow. He began sprinting down the hall. _'Whoever this guy is, he's good.'_ He thought as he ran._ 'He must have known I was going to try and track him using his weapon, and since I can only can a glimpse of his whereabouts when he attacks I need to think of something quick before he kills me.'_ Iridium then got an idea and stopped the middle of the hall. _'That's it!'_ Iridium transformed his dagger, which was still in his hand, into its sword form and began channeling his energy into it. The sword then became engulfed in flames.

The light from his sword shined bright enough for him to be able to see the walls and about ten feet in front and behind him.

'_Now I can see and I can have more time dodge his attacks.'_ Iridium then began running toward Ryusaki and Shrowd's rooms. _'If this guy is using what I think he's using, I'll need to get either Ryusaki or Shrowd to handle this.'_ As Iridium ran, hidden in the shadows, the one pursuing him was beginning to plan he assault on Iridium based off the capabilities Iridium had just shown.

'_This is gonna be easy.'_ He thought to himself with a smile.

Location: Iridium's Mansion, Guest Room

Ryusaki finally had finally gotten out of the standing shower and put on his nightclothes, which consisted of Dusknoir pajama pants with all black socks and no shirt. Ryusaki took in the smell of the steam that the shower had created.

"I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing some clothes since I forgot mine. Oh yeah, the fresh smell of steam after a hot, hot, hot shower." Ryusaki said while drying his hair with a towel. It was then that the power went out. Ryusaki, unlike Iridium, had the ability to see in the dark and easily found the doorknob and opened the bathroom door. "Hey Iridium, can't you remember to pay the bill for this fancy house of yours!" Ryusaki joked. It was then that he noticed his window was open. "At least he was thoughtful enough to let the window up for so I can have sum nighttime light."

"That reminds me," Ryusaki said, with a straight face as if he was actually speaking to someone, as he sat on his bed, facing the window with his towel over his shoulders. "It's funny how many threes I've encountered today. If I know math then me, Iridium, and Shrowd took down three times as many of those druids things then we thought we would, it's been three hours since that fight, my ears jumped three times before I took a shower, and I had a three minute shower." On the next part though he smiled as he said it. "Not to mention that that window wasn't opened till three seconds after the power went out and Iridium can't see in the dark… so it should've been impossible for him to have opened it so quickly without me hearing him with my senses, isn't that right assassin… or should I say assassins."

"You're smarter than I thought." The brown haired girl known as Addie said coolly, as she sat on the window opening. She seemed to appear there as Ryusaki blinked. Ryusaki stood up and turned around as another girl was lying in his bed. She has silky black hair that is slightly wavy and cut in layers. She has big brown doe eyes that are framed by thick lashes. Her features are striking and attractive and she is medium length and nicely developed with tanned skin and pouty lips. She wore a short, form-fitting dress with a slit up the side paired with gold gladiator sandals with a silver pendant.

"What's wrong, not coming to bed?" She teased with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I really, really, really want to but I don't wanna actually come back out of it."

"O well, your loss then." The girl replied before almost instantly throwing five needles at Ryusaki while Addie simultaneously took the two daggers from her sides in an x fashion and rushed Ryusaki. Right before the attacks hit though a black force appeared over Ryusaki, stopping the attacks and sending them back. Addie caught herself before she hit the wall and landed on her feet and the girl that was in his bed jumped out of the way in time for the needles to hit the bed.

"Really?" Ryusaki mocked. "That's all Assandiate's top squad has to offer… maybe Echo will be a better challenge when she comes out of the closet." It was then the closet burst open but it appeared as though no one was located inside, but Echo appeared behind Ryusaki.

'_Dammit my shield won't appear fast enough.'_ Ryusaki thought as Echo suddenly hit him, though it seemed she appeared behind him. Nevertheless he was sent through the dark into the dark. As Ryusaki hit the wall opposite to his door, leaving it cracked to the extent that if someone thumped it, it would cause it to break. It seemed that he moved fast enough to block the attack though as his arms were held up in front of his face and a bruise was located on one of them.

"Super cute and has a deadly kick, that's Echo for ya." Ryusaki said as he stood up.

"Nice to see you again Ryusaki." Echo said in a flirty tone.

"You two know each other…?" Addie questioned as she walked out into the dark with Ryusaki and disappeared.

"We've seen each other on a few… occasions." Echo answered with her usual bright smile.

"I wondered what those 'occasion' are." The black haired girl replied.

"That's classified info." Echo replied before see too disappeared in the hallway darkness.

"Classified as in…?" The voice of Addie cooed.

"That it's between me and him." Echo said. Ryusaki looked around. To a normal being it would seem as if their voices were there but they weren't but Ryusaki knew better.

"So Echo, who are your beautiful friends?" Ryusaki asked casually as if his life wasn't at stake. A hand flew towards Ryusaki but he had anticipated it and grabbed it, it was Echo. She swung her foot up but Ryusaki, while still holding her hand, ducked and tripped her.

"Well the girl that was at your window was Addie and the one that was in your bed is Kiki." Echo said with Ryusaki on top of her. Addie appeared behind him with her daggers and was about to cut the, what she thought was an unsuspecting Ryusaki when she was hit by what seemed like another Ryusaki in the darkness. A closer look though, with her trained eyes, revealed that the so called Ryusaki clone had a tanner skin color, hair that was completely black instead of red at the tips, a fang sticking out each side of his mouth, and claws for fingernails.

"Who is he?" Kiki said as she appeared in front of the mystery man with her needles and successfully stabbed him with all five. Poison was in them but the man didn't budge. Instead, the needles snapped in half and the poison leaked out of his somehow, non-bleeding body. Kiki was astonished.

"My bad for breaking your toys," He said referring to her needles. "My body just seems reject deadly things… especially poison."

"Shrowd what did I tell you about changing into a copy of me?" Ryusaki said to his partner.

"Sorry but I like the changes to my body." Shrowd replied as Addie swung at him only to be blocked and sent back. "It's makes me look more… cooler. Even better than you."

"That is a complete lie!" Ryusaki yelled. Seeing he was distracted, Echo took this chance to literally turn things around and flipped Ryusaki, causing her to be on top. She held a small knife to his neck.

"You get distracted so easily." She told him. "It's a wonder why so many have failed to kill you."

"Please," Ryusaki began, "You know why I haven't been killed yet." Ryusaki laughed before disappearing into the floor, leaving Echo on the ground by herself. Echo jumped up and threw her knife at the wall causing Ryusaki to almost fall out with blood on his bare chest. He hadn't completely fallen out as his arms and legs were still in. Though the knife was inside the wall behind Ryusaki, he only had its mark in the front of his chest and blood leaked out the opening in his chest as if the knife was inside his chest.

"Ahh, I got blood over your wonderful body." Echo said.

"Ta-Ta-Take it out." Ryusaki stammered.

"What's that?" Echo laughed. Now she was about to toy with him. She reached behind him for the knife and stuck it deeper in the wall causing Ryusaki to scream. "I didn't quite catch that." Ryusaki coughed up blood as the whole in his chest deepened somehow.

"Ryusaki!" Shrowd yelled as he witnessed what had happened. He was about to go help when Ryusaki yelled back.

"Stay back Shrowd!" Ryusaki yelled.

"But you need my-"

"No I don't!" Ryusaki interrupted. "Run and find Iridium… he's most likely fighting another one of them. He won't stand a chance in this kind of darkness unless you go save him."

"But what about-"

"Forget me and go and Iridium and get out of hear!" Ryusaki yelled then looked up at Echo who was mere inches from his face. "She knows just as well as you that I'm not dying anytime soon." Shrowd shook his head and as Kiki and Addie attacked, he jumped back and into the wall.

"His presence is gone but we can still track when he reappears." Addie told Echo but she shook her head.

"No need Addie." Echo said with a devious smile while cupping Ryusaki's face with her hand. "We have all we need and more in Ryusaki alone, even without Iridium."

"Why are you here anyway?" Ryusaki asked.

"Simple." Echo replied. "I want info and you know who and what a want."

"N-Never." Ryusaki stammered again.

"Suit yourself then." Echo stuck the knife deeper into the wall and laughed at Ryusaki screeching pain. She also began moving it around causing him to scream louder.

"Argh! Fine, I'll tell you your info." Ryusaki said, finally giving in to her power over him. She then took the knife out the wall and the whole in Ryusaki's chest closed, and Ryusaki, now passed out, fell completely to the ground with his entire body. Kiki took this time to grab her Pokéball and threw it up in the air.

"Coalanne, I need you to help carry our target to the ship." Kiki said as a Magmotar appeared in front of her. The Magmotar, known as Coalanne, obeyed her master and picked Ryusaki up. Echo jumped into the air as energetic as ever.

"OK, so the mission's competed!" Echo yelled happily even though after what had just went down. "I say we celebrate with ramen!"

"Really I just don't understand how you're always so perky." Addie said as they went back to Ryusaki's room to exit. All three plus Coalanne who was holding Ryusaki exited through the open window and then closed it.

Location: Iridium's Mansion, Guest Room

Iridium was covered in his own blood and he stumbled across the hallway, not knowing where he was headed because of the darkness even though it was his house. His flaming sword hadn't helped much as his attacker had still been able to hit him with surprise attacks.

"Dammit…" Iridium said. "Where the hell are Ryusaki and Shrowd when you need them." It was then He heard a scream. "Tha-That's Ryusaki!" He yelled and began running towards the direction of the voice. As the screams began getting louder Josh appeared in front of Iridium.

"Hmph." That was all Josh muttered with his arms crossed.

"Well look who finally decided to show himself." Iridium said while readying his still flaming sword.

"Don't be stupid." Josh said to Iridium. "You, and I bought know that your no longer in a condition to fight me."

"That may be but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you kill me." Iridium responded.

"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to take you with me." Josh said as he walked toward Iridium.

"Still not gonna happen." Iridium said as he stepped back. Josh rushed in but he stopped short due to the fact that Shrowd appeared from the wall in between them.

"Well look who we have here." Josh said with a smile.

"Shrowd, where's-"

"No time to explain." Shrowd interrupted. "We have to leave now!" Shrowd grabbed Iridium's wrist and disappeared. The hallway became completely black again and Josh smiled.

"Now our mission's in faze two."

XXX

**AJ: So there you have it, episode 3 and episode 4 is next on the list but it's going to be about the planets that have yet to make an appearance. (Which are the one's I don't have (or have many) Ocs for) And those planets are****Kodieta, Jai, Earth, Nundaike, Yomadi, Zamontodun, and Mokodunte. And no those planets do not have beings that match the type of planet, it's more like what battle techniques they use, but if you wanna know more about a planet before submitting an Oc (or Ocs) for it then I'll be more than happy to give you a full descriptions. And remember that even if they're related they must represent different planets. If you don't comply with that then I'll just put them where I see fit. But… that's pretty much it. Till next time.**

**I'm out!**


	5. Kiirod's Unbelievable Strength

**Aj: Here's episode 4. Also NO MORE Assandiates please (you all sure like killers), I have enough. I'm surprise I wasn't overrun with OCS for Mokodunte. Humph go figure.**

**Episode 4: Kiirod's unbelievable strength!**

**XXX**

**Location: Assandiate battle ship in space  
Time: 7:36 a.m.**

Ryusaki awoke on his knees. His arms were behind his back being locked together by a blue aura like force that extended from locking his wrist together and straight up to the top of the ceiling. He still had no shirt on and wore the Dusknoir pajama pants. Due to his amazing healing abilities, the cut Echo gave him had disappeared during his sleep. Ryusaki remained silent and just looked up at the aura as he didn't need an entire ship load of assassins alert to him.

The room he was located in was simple, him and the force containing him. Other than that it was completely empty and small. The room was black and the room's size was that of an apartment room. Ryusaki smiled.

'_She's gotten smarter.'_ He thought. _'She hasn't given me anything to work with. But…'_ He added. _'I can make do with what I have here.'_ The blue force that held Ryusaki down also gave off a light that easily showed Ryusaki's shadow. Ryusaki's shadow seemed to become lager and began stretching. It ran up the wall and then began to detach itself. Soon the shadow literally became Ryusaki and stood behind him by the wall.

The shadow clone reached and grabbed Ryusaki's wrists and tore the force apart, releasing Ryusaki. Once Ryusaki stood up it showed that even though the light from the force still showed, Ryusaki no longer had a shadow. The two remained silent and shook each other's hand. The clone turned black and then was absorbed into Ryusaki's body. He took a deep breath in and then out and seconds afterwards his shadow slowly began to appear again.

"Now," Ryusaki began. "I think it's time for us to have a little fun with our Assandiate friends. Don't you think Sauras?" It was unknown who Ryusaki was talking to but his shadow seemed to respond by shaking and changing its form to an unknown being. "Good, I thought so." Ryusaki said as if he was actually talking to his shadow. "Let's go."

**World: Odura  
Location: Oduran palace  
Time: 11:16 p.m.**

"Just come on and stop being such a baby Coal." Rex said to his partner as they walked the halls of the Oduran palace towards their destination. A red rug covered the floor they walked on. Huge banners hung low; almost touching the ground and hung by the large windows that gave a clear view of the entire Oduran city (which is known as Miticon, which is the largest city on Odura and stands for "Mightiest City"). The ceiling was about one hundred feet above them and the walls were light brown and floor beige.

"I'm not being a baby Rex." The one who must have been Coal replied. He had pudding colored, spiky blonde anime hair, silver eyes the make you freeze when you look into them, and pale, light skin that some girls admire. He was shirtless, showing his 6-pack, wore baggy blue jeans that go down to his ankles and had on brown hiker boots. "I just don't understand why I have to come with you and be in a fight I don't want to be in since we're gonna to be winning anyway."

"Sounds like I hear a little bock-bock bah-cock in your voice." Rex replied while making chicken noise, laughing in the process.

"I'm not chicken!" Coal yelled back in response.

"Sure you aren't." Rex laughed. "Besides, the more the merrier."

"I'm still not sure we can trust that Mokaii guy." Coal told Rex.

"Don't worry man." Rex replied. "If it is a trap we'll be prepared since I've already thought of a plan B, C, D, E, F, and G. They're more but I don't think we'll need to use those."

"You take war way to seriously." Coal said as he sweat dropped at all the back up plans Rex had.

"You can never be too prepared Coal." Rex answered proudly.

"Right, where are we going anyway?" Coal asked.

"We gotta tell Eloise about it, duh." Rex answered as if Coal was an idiot which made an anime vein pop up on his head.

"I know that but doesn't her room reside that way next to her father's room." Coal replied in an annoyed tone as he pointed back in the opposite direction as they walked.

"True but remember that the libraries' this way." Rex replied. "And me and you both know how much time she spends in there."

"Yea I forgot about that." Coal said. The two continued their walk down the hallway, passing many passages, doorways, and other things on the way until they came to the end of the hall. A huge door about 20 feet high stood in front of them. Rex walked up to it and thumped it causing the door to burst open, almost coming off the hinges. Coal stood in awe with his jaw literally dropped to the floor in an anime fashion. Rex smiled and walked in.

'_I just can't get over how strong Rex is no matter how many times he shows it.'_ Coal thought. He stood there for a while before realizing that Rex was gone and rushed in after him, running past the two guards inside that must have been the ones who opened the door for those who couldn't. Both of them were unconscious after what seemed like their armor was crushed which must meant that they didn't know Rex was coming and were crushed by the huge doors. Seconds later Coal realized they were there and turned around to see them. _'Poor guys didn't know what was coming.'_

"Hey Coal!" Rex yelled far down the library aisle, gaining Coal's attention. "We're over here!" This caused Rex to be hushed by almost the entire library for his outburst. "Oh shut you library freaks!" Rex yelled back. Coal began walking over towards Rex when he spotted Eloise next to Rex. She wears a white T-shirt that says "I'm Normal treat me Ordinary Not some Special Princess ;)" and a Blue Net hoodie. She wears beige knee length cargo pants, a Punk Studded Bracelet on her left arm, and she wears comfy Black and Red Slip-on Converse Shoes.

"Hi Eloise, how's it going?" Coal asked once he got in enough talking distance to where he wouldn't get hushed like Rex.

"I'm doing good Coal." Eloise replied with a smile. "And you?"

"Eh, I've been better." Coal replied.

"So as I was saying…" Rex began. "After I beat this guy some other dude popped up out of nowhere and tells me these other worlds wanna have a war, WITH US!" Rex said, again everyone hushed him again.

"Really?" Eloise asked. "What happened next?"

"I agreed of course and that's why I came to you Eloise." Rex said.

"Me," Eloise said surprise. "Why would you need me?"

"I'm gonna lead this battle and I've decided that I want you to be my lieutenant in the battle."

"What about Coal." Eloise asked. She wanted to make sure it was alright with him. "Shouldn't you pick him as lieutenant? After all he is your best friend."

"Thanks for the concern but he already asked… I declined." Coal informed Eloise. "I'm going to be third in command so I won't be needed unless it's urgent."

"Oh Okay." Eloise said.

"So what do you say Eloise?" Rex asked. "I need an answer soon because we leave tomorrow."

"I'll have to give this some consideration ok Rex." Eloise answered with a smile.

"Great then I and Coal will get ready." Rex said as he walked away but Coal didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?" Rex asked once he realized Coal hadn't moved."

"I said I'm only going to do something when it's urgent remember?" Coal asked.

"Yea I know." Rex said but then smiled. "But if you don't help now it's gonna be urgent that you protect your ass." Coal sweat dropped anime style. He wasn't sure if Rex was serious or not as he almost always looks like he does now.

"Fine I'll come." Coal said, giving in.

"Yea I Thought so." Rex replied happily to Coal's answer.

**World: Ronin  
Location: Kiirod's home  
Time: 10:26 a.m.**

"There you go." Kiirod said to Kurugasa and Oolong as he stood up (That reminds me, Kiirod's 5"10'). "You two are finally backed to one hundred percent." Kurugasa and Oolong both jumped up and stretched out their muscles.

"Wow Kiirod," Kurugasa began as he looked at himself. "It's like I was never injured and I think I even feel a little stronger." It was true. Even though Kurugasa had sustained serious damage he didn't even have a scar or bruise on him. "Not even our medical team can do this good and I don't think anyone else I've met can either."

"That's just another reason why Kiirod's so great and spectacular." Oolong said as he jumped up, punching at the air.

"You two are to kind." Kiirod replied. It was then that they heard Articuno screeched which must have been an alert. Kiirod, Oolong and Kurugasa all ran outside (after grabbing their weapons of course) and finally saw what it looked like outside Kiirod's home. They were located in the forest and a dense one at that. Kurugasa was surprised to see that his Articuno was flying through them so easily.

"What is it Articuno?" Kurugasa asked as Articuno stopped in front of him.

_Articunoooooooo!_ (Mikoto is in trouble Kurugasa!)

"He says that a girl by the name of Mikoto is in trouble." Kiirod informed Oolong and Kurugasa.

"Mikoto's in trouble?" Oolong and Kurugasa both yelled.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Kiirod asked.

"Uh… yea sure she is." Kurugasa said as his face turned red.

"Kurugasa has a crush on the young lady." Oolong whispered to Kiirod.

"Oh I see now." Kiirod replied as if Kurugasa wasn't there.

"No I don't Oolong." Kurugasa said, overhearing what Oolong said.

"We should go help your friend then instead of talking." Kiirod stated.

"Right," Kurugasa replied then looked at his Articuno. "Lead the way and quickly." Articuno nodded then quickly fly up and towards Mikoto's direction. In minutes they spotted who must have been Mikoto running from the five Druids that stayed in the village. She's 5'5", has long red hair tied up with a white ribbon in a ponytail that goes down all the way to the bottom of her back. Has side bangs that fall to just the bottom of her face and has blue eyes. Not to mention she's very attractive and cute and wears a pink kimono with beautiful flower designs.

"Is that her?" Kiirod asked.

"Yea that's her." Oolong answered. After Oolong finished his sentence Draskei appeared in front of her and held out an aura sphere.

"Mikoto!" Kurugasa yelled as he instinctively pulled out his sword and appeared in front of Draskei.

"What the hell." Draskei said as he hadn't expected to see someone else. He fired but Kurugasa deflected it with his sword but knocking the attack into the air. Kurugasa was about slashed down at him but right before he struck he was punched in the face by Odura making Kurugasa stumble a little to the left. Odura created a huge aura sword and swung at Kurugasa but Oolong appeared in front of Kurugasa and blocked the sword with his own. The block didn't do much as Oolong realized that the Oduran druid had incredible strength and dropped him to the ground.

"Is that the best you got old man?" Odura asked arrogantly as he pushed his sword harder onto Oolong's sword.

"No not really." Oolong answered while smiling. He kicked Odura in the stomach, sending him up in the air though Odura landed on his feet.

"Mikoto are you alright?" Kurugasa asked the girl worriedly.

"Yea thanks to you Kurugasa." Mikoto replied.

"That's good." Kurugasa told her.

"Hey remember me?" Oolong said to Kurugasa as he fought off Kodieta, Draskei, Odura, Jai, and Earth. "I need a little help over here."

"Right." Kurugasa replied to Oolong but before he went to help he turned back to Mikoto. "Stay right there until we beat them."

"Ok." Mikoto replied. Kurugasa ran over to Oolong just in time to kick Kodieta in the face to stop her from blasting Oolong.

"About time." Oolong said as the five druids surrounded them and they stood back to back.

"I'm here aren't I?" Kurugasa replied.

"That is true." As Oolong finished his sentence Earth shot a flamethrower out of his mouth. "I got this!" Oolong yelled as he jumped in front of the attack. "Release, Aura Shield!" A blue shield appeared as Oolong held out his hand to block the flamethrower. Odura took this chance to attack Oolong and swung his huge sword at him. "Release, Aura's Blade." Oolong's body glowed blue and he again created the 12 swords and used all 13 (remember to count the real one) of them to block him.

"How are you able to block both of our attacks?" Odura asked in surprise as Oolong used his left hand to hold up the shield and his right to block with his real sword and block with the aura blades telepathically.

"Lots of training." Oolong replied.

"I hope you don't think you're going to help your friend." Draskei told Kurugasa. "Cause if you're thinking about it then you might be having repeated event today of what happened yesterday."

"How do you know about that?" Kurugasa asked in surprised.

"Simple, all druids that are on the same mission are linked together telepathically." Jai informed him. "So that means that we know a lot about how you two fight and we have a little idea of how strong you are."

"So you think that that's gonna change the outcome of this battle?" Kurugasa asked, unconvinced that the druids would win.

"Yes because the ones you fought were just level 3." Kodieta told him. "Boss just put those weaklings in charge to make it seem like they were the threat so we could distract you all from over real objective."

"What are you here for then?" Kurugasa asked.

"We're here for the girl of course." Draskei replied. "After all having the orb would be a waste of time if we didn't have someone that knew how to activate it."

"You'll take her over my dead body!" Kurugasa yelled.

"Do you even know what level we are?" Jai asked.

"Does your level even matter when you're about to lose?" Kurugasa told them.

"You just don't understand kid." Jai replied. "Ronin has one of the top five strongest non-Pokémon beings in this galaxy so we have to be extremely power just to try and match him. Meaning that if you couldn't beat those level three losers you don't have the slightest chance of beating any of us, even if it was one on one."

"What level are you then?" Kurugasa asked. Draskei smiled as Oolong was blown back by the flamethrower that had gained a sudden burst of power.

"Oolong!" Mikoto yelled as the Flamethrower knocked Oolong into a tree, knocking him out.

"We are… level 99." Earth told Kurugasa. Kurugasa was left speechless.

'_They're Le-level 99.'_ Kurugasa thought. _'Who could be that strong that these things have to be created that powerful?'_

"You let your guard down." Jai yelled as he dug his hands in the ground and rotated them halfway. The dirt in the ground shot up and became solid and began heading towards Kurugasa. He pulled up his sword to block but once the attack hit Kurugasa's sword it snapped in half. Everything felt like slow motion after that as the attack came closer. Kurugasa couldn't move even though he tried as hard to but he seemed to be frozen in place. As everything seemed to return to normal speed Kurugasa was pushed out of the way and the attack was shattered in pieces.

"Kiirod?" Kurugasa said as he wondered who could shatter an attack like that. Maybe Kiirod was as strong as Oolong said but then Kurugasa realized it was a female. She had midnight blue wavy hair with sapphire blue highlights that reaches down to the middle of her back, dark aquamarine colored eyes and tanned skin. She is fairly slim and quite curvy and also stands at 5 foot 6. She wore a black tank top, an unzipped dark red jacket over the top, dark grey skinny jeans and white knee high boots with dark red laces. On her head is a simple light blue Alice band with pale pink strands of DNA patterned all over it. She has on a dark red belt around her waist.

"Need some help?" She asked. Two short swords occupied her hands, each with a thin silver blade that glows with a white light and has dark pink handles with dark blue ribbons tied in a crisscross pattern up each one.

"Who the hell are you?" Jai asked in an annoyed tone.

"Aeralia Street." She answered. "Call me Aera though."

"It was a rhetorical question." Jai replied.

"Your point is?" Aera asked. "But there are others who'd want to know you know?"

"Just shut up." Draskei told her as he blasted an aura sphere towards her. She disappeared right before the attack hit causing it to smash into Jai. She appeared behind Draskei and cut him with both of her short swords and then kicked him into Kodieta.

"Are you okay Kurugasa?" Mikoto asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kurugasa replied. "The only thing broken is my sword." Kurugasa looked at his weapon that was now broken into pieces.

"That's good." Mikoto replied.

"We need to check on Oolong though." Kurugasa said as he got up.

"Yea I think he's hurt." Mikoto said.

"Why don't you watch where you're firing Draskei!" Jai yelled at Draskei.

"You- you should've doge it like she did idiot." Draskei stammered as he got over the b\pain in his back.

"Both of you stop yelling and get ready." Kodieta commanded.

"Right," Draskei said. "Earth, Odura, just leave him there and help us take care of this nuisance."

"Humph, let's see what you got." Aera told them as he got in a fighting stance. Jai stuck both of his hands into the ground and again rotated his hands halfway. This time ten of the strange dirt pillars headed towards her. She jumped into the air as the pillars crashed into each other and stuck together. Aera landed on top of them as Kodieta, Draskei, and Earth jumped onto the pillars and rushed her. Kodieta tried to sweep her feet but Aera jumped and kicked her. Kodieta blocked then quickly swung at Aera who did a back flip to dodge it. Earth came behind her and swung but Aera ducked without turning around, grabbed his arm that went over her and flipped him on his back. Draskei created two black aura blades and swung at Aera but she blocked with her own two short swords. Draskei swept her legs causing her to fall and then threw his blade at the ground where she was but she rolled out in the way just in time. As she rolled and stood up, Draskei appeared in front of her with two black aura spheres.

"You're not so tough." Draskei told her before he blasted her. He walked over to her as she hit the ground. "Just to let you know, you are a good fighter, you could probably beat half the beings in the galaxy easily. But just to let you know we were specially created to where only the top ten beings in the galaxy can stand against and I doubt that regular living beings can even become stronger than us except only our creators."

"Well then I must be in those top ten then." Aera informed him as she stood up."

"Well I guess we don't have to hold back ant more guys." Draskei said causing Mikoto, Kurugasa, and Aera to say what in response. "You heard me girl." Draskei ran towards her, picking up his sword off the ground as he ran. He swung once and Aera put up both her short swords to block but still slid back and off the ground. Jai stumped his foot on the ground causing the ground to push Aera into the air super high. Aera looked down at them and saw that Odura had ripped an entire 50 foot oak tree out of the ground and sent it towards her.

'_Damit I won't be able to dodge this.'_ Aera thought as the tree neared. She was right to; the tree was not only long but as wide as two Snorlaxes put together. She braced herself for the impact but then Kiirod appeared in front of her. He pulled back his fist and swung towards the tree, making it burst apart. As Kiirod and Aera began to fall, Kiirod jumped onto sum of the still intact pieces and grabbed her before disappearing in the air and reappearing on the ground faster than an instant.

"Are you ok ms?" Kiirod asked.

"Ye- Yea now I am." Aera stammered as you looked up at him.

"Unbelievable." Kurugasa said while kneeling next to Oolong with Mikoto. "He practically disintegrated that tree." It was then that Oolong awoke.

"Oolong, are you alright." Mikoto asked.

"A couple of scratches and bruise but other than that I'm fine." Oolong replied while sitting up. "What happened while I was knocked out?"

"This girl named Aera showed and saved me after they broke my sword and began fighting." Kurugasa replied.

"I see, is she strong?" Oolong asked.

"Well she's stronger than the both of us and she was winning until they stopped holding back."

"What," Oolong said in surprise. "They were already strong enough."

"Yea I know but then right before the finishing blow Kiirod decided to finally step in." Kurugasa informed him. "He must have been waiting until he was actually needed."

"Did you say Kiirod stepped in!" Oolong yelled as he quickly jumped up to see. "Kurugasa my boy you better pay very close attention to this fight as your about to see a real samurai in action."

"Well, look who decided to step in." Draskei said.

"I wasn't going to let you hurt and kill a beautiful young lady." Kiirod replied in his usual calm voice.

"Fine then we'll kill you then the rest of you all before we take the girl." Kodieta said.

"You'll have to go through me first." Kiirod informed them.

"It'll be our pleasure." Odura said. Jai created the pillar again but this time it was the size of the tree he had destroyed.

"Let's see you stop something that's gonna push back!" Jai yelled. The pillar headed for Kiirod extremely fast but just before the attack hit Kiirod blocked with his right hand. "How'd he do that?" Draskei took his chance to swing his two blades at Kiirod since Kiirod only had one hand left to use and he couldn't blocked both if they came from different sides.

"I've got you now!" Draskei yelled as swung at Kiirod but as he swung his blades the metal part of them completely fell off, leaving only the guards that he held in his hand. Blood then trailed down his body as a cut appeared out of nowhere on his body.

"How'd that happen?" Jai said after witnessing what happened.

"That's Im-impossible." Draskei stuttered. "You never pulled out your sword." He said weakly as he dropped to his knees but then he grew wide eye as he fell. In Kiirod's left hand was his white katana known as Kabano. On the sword's edge was Draskei's black blood.

"What happened?" Kurugasa asked Oolong. "He moved so fast I didn't see it."

"I know isn't it great?" Oolong replied with stars in his eyes. "Kiirod had just pulled out Kabano once Draskei got close enough and cut Draskei's swords up then brought Kabano down and slashed him."

"And you actually saw that?" Kurugasa asked.

"Uh no not really, I just guess that happened." Oolong replied while scratching the back of his head; Kurugasa gave him the 'why am I not surprised' look.

"That was incredible." Aera said as she actually saw what happened. Kiirod had actually let go of the pillar, pulled out both of his katana, cut Draskei's blades then put his black one back and cut Draskei with the white one; all before he put his hand back on the pillar.

"Draskei are you alright?" Jai asked as Draskei dropped to the ground. Before anyone know it though the pillar that was pushed against Kiirod had flipped and was standing straight up on top on Jai with Kiirod sitting at the top of it. Crushing and killing Jai in the process.

"We're gonna make you pay for this!" Odura yelled. "Isn't that right Kodieta and Earth?" Odura asked his still remaining partners. Earth replied but Kodieta didn't. Earth and Odura looked in Kodieta's direction and couldn't believe that Kiirod's white katana was located inside Kodieta's forehead with her against the tree, dead.

"Now that you see what I am capable of, I suggest you apologize to her now while you're steal breathing." Kiirod informed them.

"I'd rather die!" Odura said as he ran towards the pillar that Kiirod sat on. Kiirod jumped off of it as Odura brought his fist up. He swung but Kiirod moved so fast that it seemed Odura went through him. Kiirod now had his back turned to Odura who punched the pillar because his missed. He pulled his fist out and swung again but Kiirod back handed him into the pillar causing dust to appear form the falling rocks.

"You'll pay for doing that to Odura!" Earth yelled as he rushed towards the dust where Kiirod was but before he entered it, Kiirod's hand exited out and grabbed his face. Seconds later Earth screamed as an aura was shot directly into his face, blowing it off. The dust cleared and Kiirod stood there alone.

"That was the best fight I've seen in years!" Oolong yelled, breaking the silence.

"You were right about how strong he is oolong." Kurugasa said.

"Of course I was." Oolong replied. "I'd never tell a lie about Kiirod in my life."

"Are you alright?" Kiirod asked Aera.

"Yea, thanks." Aera replied. Kiirod then noticed the bruises on her arms and the cut on her right leg.

"You're hurt." Kiirod said. "I can't believe myself for letting this happen to a girl such as you." Kiirod said while hitting himself in the head. "I'm such an idiot for not getting in earlier."

"No it wasn't your fault, really it was mine." Aera replied with her face turning a little red at what Kiirod had said. "Besides I've been in worst conditions then this Kiirod."

"That may be so but I've just met you and I've already let you get hurt." Kiirod replied. "You have to let me make it up to you somehow. I just wouldn't forgive myself if you didn't."

"OK if it's that important for you to make it up to me." Aera told him.

"Thank you very much." Kiirod said while bowing to her traditionally. "But first I have to check on you and Oolong."

"Hey Kiirod." Kurugasa said as he walked over to him with his broken sword. "Think you can fix this?"

"I can't believe I let your weapon be broken like that." Kiirod said frantically. "I'll have my Machamp and Primeape fix it right away." Kiirod then looked back to Aera. "Um do you need me to carry you?"

"No why would you ask that?" Aera asked. She took a step with her right left and almost fell over but Kiirod caught her.

"It might not be a big cut but I can tell its deep." Kiirod informed her. "Just let me carry you on my back."

"You're right I should." Aera said as Kiirod picked her up. She rode on his back in a piggy back fashion with his arms holding her legs and her arms around his neck.

"Is everyone ready?" Kiirod asked Aera, Oolong, Mikoto, and Kurugasa. They all said yes and head to Kiirod's home.

**XXX**

**Aj: I'm finally done with another chapter, *phew*. It's almost four in the morning right now as I'm typing this. But anyway on another note I need OCS for any planet that hasn't been showed yet. Also I DO NOT NEED ANYMORE ASSANDIATES. If I get another Assandiate I'm just to put them on another planet and find a way to make it fit that way. Other than that just press that little review button and tell me what you think.**

**See ya next time**

**P.S. Next Episode: Ryusaki's playtime begins**

**P.P.S. Anyone wanna send me OCS for my other 3 stories if your into those kind.**

**P.P.P.S. Anyone know what the hell P.S mean.**


	6. Episode 5: Ryusaki's Playtime Begins!

**AJ: And I'm back for this month's update.**

**Episode 5: Ryusaki's playtime Begins**

**XXX**

**Location: Assandiate battle ship Control Room in space  
Time: 7:50 a.m.**

"All I'm saying is that you all took down this Ryusaki guy pretty easy." A 17 year-old told Echo, Addie, Kiki, and Josh. He has short Light Blue hair and wide Blue eyes. He wears a Stripe Black and White T-shirt that says "Who am I?" and he wears a sleeveless fake wolf fur jacket, He wears Blue baggy jeans, and he wears Converse high-cut denim boots.

"Dysprosium is right Echo." Josh agreed. "You made him out to be some almighty and powerful devil like being yet you took him out with three moves." They must have been in the control room as they each sat in their own little base of operations. It looked more like a replica of the star trek control room. Other Assandiates operated the ship's functions to keep it running in the front while Josh and Dysprosium manned the ship's weapon controls. Addie controlled the navigator, Kiki was on defense controls, and Echo sat in her seat which was located in the middle of it all.

"Actually Josh, Ryusaki must be strong because he easily blocked both me and Kiki's attacks." Addie informed him.

"Then how do you explain Echo being able to beat him so easily?" Dysprosium asked Addie.

"Simple." Echo said, gaining everyone's attention. "He wasn't even using twenty-five percent of his power because he was holding back." This caught everyone's attention.

"What!" Dysprosium yelled in a scared tone. "Then why in the hell is he on this Ship?"

"Yea why don't we kill him while he's asleep?" Josh added. "We're Assandiates not Zamontoduns. We aren't the ones who return objectives."

"Because we can't kill him yet, that's why." Echo said in a calm smiling voice. "If we would've have tried everyone on board this ship would be dead." This comment even made Kiki and Addie lose they're cool.

"And why can't we kill him?" Addie asked questionably after regaining her composer.

"Because the only one capable of doing that is Joshy here." Echo replied. "But then again he isn't strong enough to do so yet."

"Wait." Josh said. "Why am I the only one able to kill him? Why can't you do it, you are the strongest ally we have on this ship."

"Because only someone with the same abilities as his, close to, or stronger than, Ryusaki can kill him." Echo said coolly.

"So what you're saying is that your power doesn't come close to his?" Dysprosium asked.

"That's exactly right bucko." Echo told him. "He's more than twice as strong as I am."

"What!" Josh yelled. "Then we have to kill him now." He said franticly. "We could combine all of our power or something but we have to kill him before-" Josh's sentence was cut short due to the ship's alarms going off. "Damit."

"Miss Valentine It seems our capture has escaped." One of the crewmen informed Echo.

"Really, we haven't noticed." Kiki replied sarcastically. Everything blackened in the room though with them all being Assandiates they could easily see well.

"Miss," The crewmen called again. "Engines are down and all the power on the ship's been drained somehow. We're just another object in space now." Even though he said this the intercom came on as someone spoke.

"**Hello everyone, how are you doing this fine morning?"** Asked a voice as it was heard throughout the ship. **"I'm Sauras and I want you all to know that for the next one or two days my friend Ryusaki and I will be making life a living hell for you. I'm sure many of you are afraid of us but then again who wouldn't be, we're Draskeins after all. Am I right, or am I right? Anyway I will pass things on to Ryusaki for now."**

"**Well hello my lovely assassins!"** Ryusaki exclaimed as he took over. **"I'd like to thank you all for falling for my brilliant acting skills from last night and for ensuring all of your deaths. Special thanks go to the beautiful Miss Echo Valentine for helping me, making it all the more easier for me to trick you all. Have a nice day everyone."** The intercom then went off.

"Echo what is he talking about?" Kiki asked. "Did you know that he was faking last night?"

"Of course I did Kiki."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Addie asked, little shocked.

"Leave the reason up to me. K." Echo replied with a grin. Afterwards she instantly disappeared. Kiki followed shortly after along with all the crewmen that were in the control room.

"I guess I'm sticking with you two since everyone else is going with Kiki and Echo." Dysprosium informed Josh and Addie.

"I'm fine with it if Josh is." Addie replied.

"Fine, whatever," Josh answered in a spaced out tone.

"Um, Josh are you alright?" Addie asked worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine." Josh answered as though he was in deep thought.

'_Why the hell is she always smiling?'_ Josh thought referring to Echo. _'It's as if she either doesn't care about over lives or she planning something, something big… but what?'_

**Location: Assandiate Battleship Hallway**

"So Sauras," Ryusaki said. "How long do you think it'll be before they finally catch us?" An open electric box was a few feet behind them which must have been what they had used to cut off the power and use the intercom.

"Depending on their capabilities I'd say sometime during the night around eight." The one who must have been Sauras replied. He has bright gold hair in a spiked style like Ryusaki's and black eyes. He wore a tight white shirt and black cargo shorts. He didn't have on any shoes and he has a light skinned caramel color like Ryusaki. He looked to be 17.

"So does that mean I can do whatever I want to them for at least 10 entire hours?" Ryusaki yelled excitedly.

"Its twelve hours until eight O'clock comes you idiot!" Sauras yelled. "How can I be enslaved to someone who can't even do simple math?"

"Hey I heard that." Ryusaki said in an offended tone.

"Who cares, I said it just so you can hear me!" Sauras replied.

"You're so rude to me."

"Like I give a damn about that."

**XXX**

**World: Odura  
Location: Oduran battleship door  
Time: 11:30 p.m.**

"Come on Coal we need to hurry and load up!" Rex yelled out to Coal while putting a huge stack of weapons inside the gigantic Oduran spaceship (since I'm too lazy to explain what it looks like right now you should at least know that it's twice the size of the titanic). Coal on the other hand who wasn't as strong as Rex was having trouble carrying the three ton load. He was surprised that he could even walk while carrying it.

"Well excuse me for not being the number one ranked being in the entire galaxy when it comes to strength like you Rex!" Coal yelled back as Rex ran past him. He dropped the box next to Rex's stack. Coal stepped back and saw that Rex had stacked thirty boxes in the last five minutes while he had only put down the one stack he had just now. Coal sweat dropped anime style.

"Well you could at least be the second strongest in the galaxy." Rex laughed. "All those muscles and you don't put them to use like I do."

"What do you mean?" Coal replied, slightly irritated as he grabbed a box. "I'm not an overgrown muscle man like you. Besides you're twice my size in muscle."

"Excuses are for losers." Rex said. This remark made Coal lift up a huge box and throw it at him, though Rex caught it with one hand.

"S-See look at that!" Coal yelled while pointing at Rex. "That weighed two thousand pounds yet you caught it with one hand like it was nothing."

"Huh, can't you do this to?" Rex asked questionably then threw it back at him.

"What the hell you're not supposed to throw that back at me!" Coal yelled as it neared him. Coal pulled up both his hands to catch the box. As he caught it the force from the throw caused Coal to slide back down the spaceships hallway until Coal hit the wall. Coal pushed the box off of him after he realized he stopped moving. Blood fell from his forehead

'_He must be trying to kill me on purpose.'_ Coal thought as he clinched his fist and a vein appeared on his head.

"Hey Coal are you alright?" Rex questioned from down the hall.

"Do I look alright!" Coal yelled back.

"I'll take that as a no." Rex said. It was then that they heard someone walk through the ships door. "Hey Eloise!" Rex yelled as he walked over to see who it was.

"Hey Rex, uh where's Coal?" Eloise said as a Pikachu ran onto the ship, past her in Rex. The Pikachu has a black bandanna around his neck and he has messy hair between his ears. Coal came from the hallway seconds later and the Pikachu ran and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Hey Thunder I've looking all over for you." Coal said to the Pikachu which must have been his. "We almost left without you."

(I had to make sure that you didn't leave anything.) Thunder replied to Coal who understood but all Rex and Eloise heard was _Pika Pikachu Chu Pikachu_.

"Really?" Coal asked as he began walking towards the ships door. "I thought I grabbed everything. What could I have left beh-" Coal stopped his sentence as loads of Pokémon food lay at the doorway. Everyone except Pikachu sweat dropped. "Right, how could I forget the Pokémon food?" Coal said blankly. "How the hell did you even get all of this here by yourself?"

(I have my ways.) Pikachu replied while rubbing his knuckles on his chest then blowing them.

"Well Coal ole' pal you better get to work on loading all this Pokémon food." Rex said while patting him on the back almost making him fall over.

"What about you?" Coal asked Rex. "Aren't you gonna help?"

"Your Pokémon's Pokémon food, your problem." Rex replied. "Besides I already loaded me and Eloise's Pokémon food so this one's all up to you."

"Say what!" Coal replied.

"Better hurry to," Rex said. "We leave in ten minutes." As Rex was turning the corner he looked back at Eloise. "Your stuff's already been put into your room. It's the one down the other hallway with your name on it along with the other's rooms (anyone wanna PM me some more Oduran or will I have to do it myself?).

"How am I going to do this by myself in ten minutes?" Coal asked no one in particular as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Coal." Eloise called to him causing him to turn around. "Me and my Pokémon can help if you want you know."

"O thank you Eloise I promise I'll repay you." Coal said to Eloise. They both grabbed their Pokéballs and threw them into the air.

"All right everyone let's move this Pokémon food!"

**Location: Oduran control room**

Rex spun around in his chair as he sat down and pointed his finger towards the front of the ship as he spoke.

"Alright everyone ready!" Rex yelled into the microphone. "All passengers prepare for lift off as our first destination is our sister planet Yomadi. We have a special meeting there if you know what I mean." Rex then pressed the ignite button to start the engines. "Leeeeet's GO!" The Engines roared loudly as it begin lifting itself off of the ground. Everyone was on the ship except Coal who was carrying the last bag of Pokémon food.

"Coal!" Eloise yelled as she realized that the ship was moving. "Hurry, Rex has started the ship."

"That bastard knows what he's doing!" Coal replied as he dropped the bag and ran towards the ship.

(What are you doing Coal?) Thunder yelled out. (Don't forget the Pokémon food.) A vein appeared on Coal's head.

'_What's with Pokémon and Pokémon food?'_ Coal thought as he turned around to grab the heavy bag and began running towards the ship. Coal realized he couldn't run as fast while holding the bag so he used all his strength and threw the bag towards the ship door which Eloise's Drapion caught. Coal then ran full speed as the ship got higher and higher off the ground. He jumped up over one hundred feet and reached for but as he did this Rex realized that the ship's door was open due to the button blinking (like on a car) and closed it, making it just a little out of Coal's reach.

"Damit, Damit, Damit." Coal said as the door slowly closed and he began falling. Then an idea came to his head. "Shock!" Coal yelled. A Zapdos then flew from atop the Oduran Palace and caught him. "Phew, thanks pal." Coal said as Shock flew him towards the ship. Coal took out a Pokéball and returned Shock so he could fall through the opening in the door as it closed. He landed on his feet.

"Are you ok Coal?" Eloise asked Coal as she walked over to him.

"Yea I'm fine." Coal said as he stood up.

'Hey Coal.' Rex said over the intercom. 'Looks like you made just like I knew you would.'

"Wait you knew I wasn't on the ship!" Coal yelled as he pressed a button on the wall to speak back to him.

'Eh, more or less.' Rex replied. 'Beside's it's not like you didn't make it.'

"Screw you Rex, screw you." Coal retorted.

**XXX**

**Location: Assandiate spaceship in space  
Time: 8:06 a.m.**

Addie, Josh, and Dysprosium silently walked the halls of the Assandiate ship.

"Hey Josh," Addie said, gaining Josh and Dysprosium's attention. "What do you think Echo meant by only someone with similar abilities as Ryusaki's can kill him?"

"I don't know." Josh answered. "But it's impossible for us to have the same power unless he was-"

"Hi there Josh." Ryusaki said with a smile as he interrupted Josh's sentence. He stood a few feet in front of them.

"How didn't we sense him?" Dysprosium asked no one in particular.

"So how long has it been Josh, four, five years?" Ryusaki said as he walked closer. Addie, Josh, and Dysprosium all pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight. "Whoa there's no need for weapons my friends." Ryusaki laughed as he held up his hands. "I just wanna talk for a sec before we get into all the violence."

"Ok about what?" Dysprosium asked as he lowered his guard.

"Keep your guard up or he might try to kill you first." Addie informed Dysprosium.

"I can't believe you don't trust me Addie." Ryusaki said while acting offended. "I thought you trusted anyone from your home planet. Besides I'd never hurt my best friend's brother."

'_Best friend's bother?' _Dysprosium thought.

"You're not from Assandiate, you're from Draskei." Addie replied, not believing him.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not." Ryusaki shrugged. "But how else could I have gotten training from the old man." This comment gained Josh's attention.

"What old man." Josh asked. Everyone turned to Josh.

"You know who I'm talking about Josh." Ryusaki said as he walked closer to them. They moved over as he got closer, to the point where the three of them circled around Ryusaki. "After all you were his favorite student."

"I was his only student." Josh replied.

"It hurts that you can't remember me Josh." Ryusaki smiled.

"What are you talking about; I've never known you before today." Josh replied.

"Or at least that's what they want you to think." Ryusaki replied.

"Enough talk," Josh said as he pulled out his rapier and began running towards him. He swung at Ryusaki who, without moving, created his shield made out of black aura to stop it. "That move… it's-" Josh was then sent throw the wall before he could finish his sentence.

"Josh!" Dysprosium yelled as he reached for his blade but he froze as he suddenly couldn't move. A shadow then engulfed him and blew up.

"Josh… Dysprosium!" Addie yelled out but quickly returned her attention to Ryusaki who was smiling at her.

'_What is he?'_ Addie thought as she kept her eyes focused on Ryusaki's next move._ 'I didn't see him even breathe yet he took out both Josh and Dysprosium almost instantly.'_

"Who are we looking at?" Ryusaki whispered behind her as if he didn't know what was going on. Addie blinked and before she even knew it, Ryusaki had her pinned against the wall. She tried to kick him but her legs were tied by his black aura and her hands were being held above her head by Ryusaki. "What's with the struggle Addie it's not like I'm going to hurt or violate you in any kind of way." Ryusaki informed her but then he smiled. "Unless you want me to that is."

"Pervert."

"Ouch," Ryusaki replied. "Pervert is such a strong word. I prefer the term sexually active you know. Besides if I wanted to do anything I would have by now you know." Addie spit at him but it went through him and onto the floor as if he wasn't there though she didn't even feel him move.

"How'd you do that?" Addie asked.

"I moved out of the way of course." This reply had surprised Addie. "You mean to tell me that Echo never told you?" Ryusaki asked as he stood in front of the unconscious Josh and Dysprosium who were tied up by his aura. He had let Addie down and released her by the time she had noticed them though (Addie isn't tied up like them just so you know). "I'm the fastest… being… in the entire… galaxy."

**Location: Ryusaki's chamber**

Echo appeared in the room Ryusaki was locked in, followed by Kiki and two others, a boy and girl. The boy looked to be 14 and has brown spiky hair, wears a black jacket and white shirt with jeans and sneakers. He also has blue eyes and Caucasian skin. His name was Cole Harding. The female looked to be 12 and has short black hair with light green highlights, Blue green eyes, and pale skin. Black tattoos are on her shoulders and lower back which are just runes from her world. Her name was Natalla

"Why, are we here?" Kiki asked. Shouldn't we be looking for Ryusaki?"

"Nope we're looking for Sauras." Echo replied.

"How'd you know that I'd be here, of all places Echo?" Sauras asked as he appeared as a shadow from the ground.

"You were always the easiest to find." Echo replied.

"True… but I was also the hardest to kill if you remember."

"How do you even know Ryusaki and this guy Echo?" The one known as Natalla asked.

"I met Ryusaki on a mission when I was assigned to kill him once and Sauras was… tagging along at the time."

"The way you and Ryusaki talk it's as if you two didn't just meet on a hunt and kill mission."

"Enough talk." Sauras said. "Which one of you wants to die first?"

"You talk big for someone who hasn't attacked yet." Natalla told Sauras. This annoyed him.

"You'll be the first to die." Sauras yelled as he rushed them. He swung at Natalla but she jumped out of the way in time. Cole pulled out two swords and ran towards Sauras who easily slapped them both out of the way with his arm without gaining a scratch. Echo appeared under him and caught Sauras with an uppercut. Kiki then threw ten of her needles towards Sauras who was sent into the air. Sauras flipped and created a black aura shield to block the attack.

Sauras then disappeared and grabbed Kiki by the wrist.

"How'd-"

"Unlike Ryusaki I'm not above going all out and hitting a woman." Sauras interrupted before slapping Kiki and sending her threw the wall. Sauras then created a strange black aura ball.

"If you were smart you'd go ahead and transform to your ultimate form." Echo informed Natalla and Cole. Natalla released her Absol and grabbed the horn on his head. Absol glowed blue then was absorbed inside her but her appearance hadn't changed at all. Cole released his Weavile and Gallade.

"Shade (Weavile), Knight (Gallade), let's go." Shade used Shadow ball to expand and engulf the three of them then Knight used psychic lift them up and the ball began spinning more and more until it burst and Cole emerged in his new form. He has completely black skin, three red horns, wolverine claws, red hair and blue eyes. It was then that Sauras had finished charging his attack.

"Shadow's Rain!" Sauras yelled as bullet like projectiles shot out of the shadow ball and towards them. Echo disappeared as Natalla, who's fusion must have made her faster, quickly dodge all of the attacks while Cole was being pushed back little by little as he blocked them. "Guess I need to increase the speed and power." Sauras said after seeing what happened. The attacks began becoming bigger and faster as Cole was blown back and Natalla was hit slightly more and more as the hits caused her to slow down from the pain.

"Got you!" Kiki yelled as she stabbed Sauras in the back with her needles. Sauras coughed up blood as he hit the ground. Echo then appeared and dropped kicked his head into the ships floor. Kiki then set the needles inside Sauras on fire, though she didn't touch them, causing his entire body to burn.

"It's not over yet." Echo sang.

"What!" Cole replied. Sauras' power then began rising as his injuries healed and the essence that he began giving started to blow back all four of them. Sauras laughed loudly as he stood up and the needles fell out of him.

"I must say that that was some combination you pulled off." Sauras laughed while clapping. "I'm sure it would've killed me if Ryusaki hadn't taught me that little trick on how to defy death not too long ago." Sauras then began glowing in a purple aura as he began getting encircled by it (Think of super Saiyin 2 form). "Now I won't be dying that easily either anymore!" Sauras as he was about to attack but then the ship began shaking violently.

"What's happening Echo?" Kiki asked as the ship shook again and stopped. Kiki looked around but Echo was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd the girl go now?"Sauras said aloud as an explosion occurred. People covered silver cloaks entered the room and surrounded them.

"Who the hell are these people?" Kiki asked as the people crowded in the room.

"Zamontoduns." Sauras growled both violently and furiously. He moved to attack but they got him from behind by using some short of long grabbing claw (those things dog catchers used.) and pinned him to the ground, face first. Sauras growled and leaped up, while ripping the claw off of his neck. Cole backed into a corner as 10 of the silver clad foes neared him.

"Shadow Concussion!" Cole yelled as he sent out a shocked sending the ten Zamontoduns and a few more back, knocking them out in the process. The wall behind him then collapsed as someone tackled him threw it. He fought back and tried to get up but he was electrocuted by a staff. He continued to resist their tactics only to get knocked back down.

"Kill him if you have to." One of the men said. "He's not that much of a prize to us so if he's resisting just kill him." Cole screamed as they piled on the attacks but he kept fighting back to the point where he completely stopped moving. Kiki and Natalla were both caught by a net which drained all of their powers and capabilities leaving them to become humanly.

"A little help over here." One of the men said as they tried to subdue Sauras but to no avail.

"I'll be damn if I allow someone as strong as myself to be caught by these pathetic excuses for weapons." Sauras yelled to them.

"Then allow me to capture you for them then." Echo said as she appeared in front of him.

"What?" Sauras said as he looked at Echo. He noticed that her eyes had become bigger and were now a gold color. As he saw this though, his eyes began becoming heavier.

'_Damit.'_ Sauras thought. _'She's fused with Nen.'_ Sauras then fell to the ground fast asleep.

"Take them Zero." Echo commanded them.

**Location: Assandiate spaceship hallway**

Ryusaki and Addie heard an explosion and felt the entire ship shake.

"What was that?" Addie asked.

"Trouble." Ryusaki said as the silver clad men began coming from both sides of the hallway. They surrounded Addie, Ryusaki and the unconscious duo. "I'll handle this." Ryusaki informed Addie.

"Get ready men." One of them said. "He's the most dangerous one on this ship."

"Aw you're too kind." Ryusaki said as 20 men already lay on the ground before the man finished his sentence. Four men swung at him but Ryusaki just let the attacks come towards him. "Do you really think you can hurt m-" Ryusaki dropped to the ground as the attacks hit.

"Humph, take that you arrogant bastard." A man said as he stabbed Ryusaki.

"M-my aura," Ryusaki stammered as he was attacked. "Why can't I use my aura?"

"It's our new invention created especially for you." A man said. "It completely neutralizes any aura no matter how strong it is."

"Damit." Ryusaki said. "A-A-Addie…" Ryusaki started but to his surprise Addie had already been subdued." As Ryusaki was pinned down he saw Echo walking towards him.

"Hi there Ryusaki." Echo said happily as the men lifted Ryusaki to his knees.

"So… you had me figured out all along." Ryusaki said to her.

"Sure did." Echo laughed. "Your cute but your too naïve." Echo looked up to the men as a sign for them to take the others and leave the two of them by themselves.

"I never thought that I'd see you teaming up with someone." Ryusaki said as he stood up and shook off his pain. "And to even betray the trust of your teammates."

"They're nothing but disposable toys to me who've out lived their use for me now." Echo answered. "You on the other hand still are very important to me right now."

"O really?" Ryusaki smiled. "Is that because of my knowledge to give you immortality or because you've finally started caring about me?" Echo laughed at his second remark. "I suppose you're going to force me to board that spaceship aren't you?"

"Yep." Echo replied.

"I'd like to see you-" Ryusaki's sentence was interrupted by Echo kissing him. Ryusaki looked at her questionably as she pulled away then fell to the ground. "Damit. She… got me… with the… kiss and look trick again." Ryusaki said as he fell asleep

**XXX**

**Aj: And episode five is done. Right now I need Zamontoduns, Draskeins, Yomadians, and Odurans for the next chapter as they will be the only ones in the next chapter besides Earth but I need Ocs for them anyway.**

**Next episode: Playtimes Interrupted! Echo and Zero, a Deadly dou!**

**J Leash Out!**


End file.
